Breaking the habit
by Tamahara
Summary: Nuestros protagonistas tienen sueños donde no recuerdan nada, pero estan unidos por el destino. ¿Será demasiado tarde? Polos opuestos, pero en el amor siempre se sufre... SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

Género: Alternative Universe

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí. Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Sinopsis: Los protagonistas de esta historia están marcados con sueños extraños, sin saberlo ambos tienen cosas en común ¿será demasiado tarde?.

**Breaking the habit.**

-Capítulo 1-

๑

๑

¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos las puertas abiertas?

Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido en una persona tan insensible. Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar-

Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa.

Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad. Despiértame.

Ordena a mi sangre que corra. Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido

Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti no puedes simplemente dejarme.

Respira en mí y hazme real, tráeme a la vida

Congelada por dentro sin tu roce, sin tu amor querida.

Solo tú eres la vida entre la muerte

No puedo creer que no pude ver

Escondido en la oscuridad

Pero tú estabas enfrente de mí

Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años

Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo

Sin un pensamiento

Sin una voz

Sin alma

No me dejes morir aquí

Debe que haber algo mal

Tráeme a la vida

He estado viviendo una mentira.

No hay nada adentro.

๑

๑

_-Déjame en paz._

_-No puedo dejarte ir, entiende que no puedo seguir si no es aquí y contigo ¿es tan difícil de entender?- le preguntó mientras la miraba a los ojos._

_-No es eso- su voz sonaba nerviosa, muy poco común en ella- sino que sabes que esto no debe estar pasando ni hoy ni ahora, no en este mundo._

_-¿De qué hablas? ¡No entiendo lo que dices!- su voz era agitada, la lluvia era tempestuosa._

_-No podemos estar juntos, es lo que pasa y lo sabes….- bajo la mirada mientras trataba de esquivar esos ojos negros que tanto la ponían nerviosa – lo sabes ¿no?_

_-Prometo no dañarte, prometo no hacerlo- la empezó a agitar mientras comenzaba a gritarle -¡lo prometo!_

_-Siempre dices promesas pero jamás las cumples ¿Qué clase de hombre te dices ser?- le preguntó ella mientras le brotaban gruesas lágrimas._

"_di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad"._

Confundido se despertó, y se quitó las sabanas de encima. Se toco la frente, en efecto, estaba sudando. Se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que había sido de nuevo un sueño, otro de esos sueños que lo venían atormentando desde hace un mes. Entrecerró los ojos mientras se volvía a incorporar a la cama, pero escuchó los fuertes toquidos ¿de quién? Era obvio qué eran de su hermano mayor.

De mala gana se levantó nuevamente de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta, y si, en efecto ahí estaba su hermano mayor. La diferencia de edades no era mucha, su hermano tenía 22 años mientras que él tenía 16 años. Su hermano rodó la mirada, él sabía lo que significaba eso: "una plática familiar entre su abuelo y ellos". Frunció el ceño, detestaba cuándo eso sucedía. De un portazo le cerró la puerta a su hermano y se fue directamente a la ducha, no tardo mucho, no era un hombre vanidoso, simplemente agarro la primera camisa que encontró y los primeros pantalones, le daba igual su vestimenta, a decir verdad todo le valía.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia la sala, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vió a su primo mayor, a su hermano y a su abuelo reunidos ahí. Sintió un leve escalofrío, pero nada que no pudiera fingir, todo en él era fingimiento, si es que a eso se le podía llamar, ya que él era un ser totalmente inexpresivo.

-Sasuke- dijo su hermano – perdón por interrumpir tu sueño, pero esto era importante.

-Hmp- rodó la mirada mientras observaba a su alrededor.

-Hemos tomado una decisión- dijo su abuelo, su nombre era Madara.

Sasuke simplemente cerró los ojos, quiénes lo conocían sabían que eso significaba un "entiendo" o un "afirmativo", a decir verdad él era de pocas palabras y generalmente hablaba con un monosílabo o cuando estaba de buen humor decía más de una palabra y generalmente esas palabras eran frías y carentes de emociones.

-¿¡que acaso no te importa?!- dijo uno de los primos mayores, él se caracterizaba por ser muy hablador, sarcástico y el más cálido de todos ellos, su nombre era Shisui.

-Ya, déjalo así- interrumpió el hermano mayor de Sasuke "el genio", llamado Itachi.

-Bueno- dijo Madara- Es momento de que hagas tus maletas.

-¿otra vez?- Sasuke frunció el ceño, ya estaba arto de empacar cada 6 meses, ya tenía suficiente, cada año se mudaban o lo cambiaban de colegio, por ello no tenía amigos ni novia. Nada, simplemente no tenía nada.

-Vamos- dijo Shisui- vele el lado positivo.

Sasuke rodo los ojos, si había una persona que podía detestar de toda su familia era él, Shisui Uchiha.

๑

๑

Vestía una playera de manga corta color negra, unos pantalones y unos converse negros. Se subió al coche y se quedó dormido.

Bajó del coche y finalmente llegó a su nueva escuela. Caminó algunos metros, era una escuela enorme, sí, sin duda la más grande a la que había asisto hasta ese momento. Bostezó un poco, y se dio cuenta que muchas chicas lo miraban –no era novedad- el ya estaba acostumbrado a que, siempre que llegaba a un nuevo colegio por lo menos, unas 10 chicas le preguntaban su facebook, su teléfono y su nombre, eso ya era de ley. ¿y el que les respondía? – No tengo teléfono, no tengo facebook y mi nombre no es importante- pero entre más decía eso, mas fansgirls atraía hacia él.

Sacó de su mochila su grupo, y lo anotó mentalmente en su cabeza – Salón 23- pero ahora el problema es que no sabía dónde se encontraba, sí bien la solución más coherente sería preguntarle a alguien, pero eso no aplicaba en Sasuke Uchiha.

Los pasillos eran largos, y por extraño que pareciera estaban solos. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba llegando tarde a su primera clase, y ya tenía de retraso media hora. Suspiro pesadamente, y se dio cuenta de que esa clase era de 2 horas, es decir de plano iba a perder esa clase.

Durante su recorrido por la escuela se dio cuenta de que por lo menos unas veinte chicas son le quitaban la mirada de encima. Se sintió acosado, con ganas de asesinar a cada una de esas chicas. Pero "milagrosamente" fue salvado de su deseo en cuanto vió un jardín en la parte contraria de donde estaba. Se podía divisar perfectamente, era un jardín grande y con arboles preciosos. Se encogió de hombros ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Desde luego que ignoro a todas las chicas que se acercaron a él. La primera llegó y le dijo

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Y el simplemente la ignoro olímpicamente y debía admitirlo, la chica no era para nada fea, al contrario.

La segunda chica llegó con un grupito de cinco amigas y todas en coro le dijeron

-¿eres nuevo? ¡¿Quién eres?!-

A lo que el simplemente rodo la mirada y las ignoro.

Y la tercera chica fue un poco más obsesionada, su cabello era de color rojo y usaba lentes llegó y le dijo:

-¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Karin? ¡¿Quién eres?!-

A lo que él la ignoró, pero ella lo siguió por lo menos durante los siguientes 15 minutos. El se hartó y terminó por decirle

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tú nombre

-Mi nombre es Sasuke ¿me puedes dejar solo por favor?

Por lo general eso era lo que hacía para sacarse a las chicas de encima.

Finalmente llegó al jardín. No importaba mucho si mataba clases, daba igual, ya había llegado tarde. Se sentó en una banca mientras se ponía los auriculares y se repetía mentalmente -Salón 23, salón 23-

De repente, sintió como una fuerte atracción a algo. No supo de momento que era, pero algo en él le decía que volteará. Finalmente hizo lo que sus instintos le pedían y observó a una chica, su cabello era azulado con un tono negro, pero no podía observar más ya que estaba de espaldas. Frunció el ceño, mientras se regañaba internamente por estar mirando a una chica. Pero algo en él le decía que tenía que ir hacia donde estaba ella. Apretó los puños enojado. Mientras tomaba la mochila. Se dijo mentalmente que no importaría mucho, ya que todas las chicas lo miraban a él y sin duda esa chica sería la excepción.

Pasó enfrente de ella (cosa que no hacia nunca) pero se dio cuenta de que la chica ni siquiera apartó la mirada de su libro. Pudo obsérvala mejor. Tenía un rostro muy bien definido, su piel era blanca y su pelo era azulado con un tono negro, pudo observar sus labios color rosa pálido. Y se quedó contemplándola por algunos segundos, no lo podía negar la chica era muy hermosa pero inmediatamente se sacó de su mente esa idea, Sasuke Uchiha no podía estarse fijando en mujeres y mucho menos en un Instituto. Finalmente la chica se levantó de su lugar y camino rumbo a los salones de clases, y ni siquiera observó a Sasuke.

-Hmp- Por lo regular, Sasuke nunca llamaba la atención, pero decidió hacer un leve sonido simulando tos para llamar la atención de esa chica. Ella simplemente volteó y ni siquiera se inmutó por observarlo más de un segundo.

Ella comenzó a caminar cómo si fuera una estrella. No agachaba la mirada y ni siquiera volteaba para atrás.

Sasuke quedó enfadado, ninguna chica lo había ignorado en su vida, ni siquiera a un pequeño ruido. Ni la más fea, ni la más hermosa de las mujeres que había conocido había hecho lo que esa chica. Apretó los puños y decidió seguirla.

-¡Hey!- gritó cuando vió que la chica misteriosa ya le estaba llevando ventaja en el caminar. La chica se volteo y por primera vez cruzaron miradas.

La mirada de ella era dulce y tenía una emoción que Sasuke no podía diferenciar, sus ojos eran color aperlado y tenía unas pestañas enormes.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos eran negros como la noche y estaban faltos de emociones. Ambos se miraron por un segundo que pareció eterno, o al menos eso pensaron ellos.

Inmediatamente la chica se volteó y siguió su caminar, Sasuke impaciente la tomó del hombro esperando a que ella dijera algo, no dijo nada.

-¿Sabes dónde está el salón 23?- preguntó el con cierta molestia

-Sí- respondió ella con un tono de voz dulce.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se sintió abatido con esas palabras, le sorprendió saber que una chica pudiera decir algo tan dulce en una sola palabra, sin duda su voz era hermosa y tan sólo la chica había dicho una sola palabra, tan sólo una.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Sasuke

-Yo voy en ese salón, sígueme- contestó ella con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Sasuke sintió que a partir de ese día sería diferente, o por lo menos "divertido" no es que le importará pasar tiempo con mujeres pero ese día había iniciado muy diferente a lo que otros días habían sido.

La siguió a pasos lentos. Sintió que muchas miradas acosadoras lo perseguían eso ya era normal e incluso ya se había acostumbrado.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que la escuela era bastante grande, aunque él en un principio no lo había visto así. De repente, sintió una sensación extraña recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Hemos llegado- su voz era dulce, como un susurro apenas audible.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos ¿qué había sido esa extraña sensación? O mejor dicho ¿cómo fue que llegaron tan rápido al salón de clases?.

Desde el primer momento que entró al salón se dio cuenta que había muchas mujeres, y debía admitir que no eran feas pero entre sus intereses no estaban incluidos el tener novia, para él eso eran cosas vánales y mediocres.

Se sentó en el lugar más alejado del salón de clases, sinceramente no quería socializar con nadie, eso le fastidiaba. Bajó su morral y sacó su Ipod mientras se reproducía una canción que sin duda lo tomo por sorpresa

"_Ella se fue y yo tome otro camino. Reconozco la cara. Pero no puedo recordar el nombre. Ahora me pregunto cuál sería su nombre. Al parecer ella desapareció sin dejar rastro. Tal vez se caso con muchos desconocidos. Hice una fogata para quemar todas las fotografías. Ella se fue y yo tome otro camino"_

_-¿qué hace esta canción en mi reproductor?- _se preguntó mentalmente Sasuke al oír la canción y por mero impulso frunció el ceño. Detestaba cuando una canción le transmitía algún sentimiento.

-¡Hey!- una voz chillona interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era una chica de cabello rojo quién lo llamaba

Él no contestó, simplemente suspiro con molestia, si algo lo hacía sacar de sus cabales era que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba solo y que personas desconocidas le hablaran, más si eran mujeres.

-¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó -¡¿me estas escuchando?!- repitió la chica con tono de molestia

Rodó los ojos, Sasuke Uchiha no pensaba contestarle.

-Ya déjalo amiga, es nuevo seguro lo espantaste – se escuchó decir por atrás. El azabache miró disimuladamente y se dio cuenta que era una chica de cabello rosa la que hablaba. Las mismas tipas que se había encontrado él en el pasillo con anterioridad, bueno, a decir verdad se topo con muchas mujeres.

Y cómo si él fuera un imán de mujeres, otras chicas se unieron a ellas y lo rodearon en un círculo. El seguía sentado y miraba alrededor. Unas 8 mujeres lo estaban acosando. Se escuchaban murmullos, y esta vez eran de hombres

-Hey déjanos a algunas chicas ¿quieres?- se escuchó decir a lo lejos

-¡Ya cállate Lee!- le respondió una chica.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, la única chica que no estaba ahí era ella. Sí, la chica de ojos plateados, la misma que lo condujo al salón. Volteó para todos lados y no vió a esa chica. Se maldijo mentalmente por no haber preguntado su nombre. Se sentía acosado, su Ipod reproducía una canción a todo volumen mientras ignoraba las preguntas de las chicas acosadoras que estaban a su alrededor. Tomó su morral y se paró. Empujó con cortesía a algunas chicas – entre ellas la de cabello rojo, cuyo nombre es Karin- y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Creo nos pasamos- se escuchó decir a la de cabello rosa, cuyo nombre es Sakura.

Sasuke se quedó en la puerta, justo en ese momento tenía ganas de un cigarrillo. Pero estaba en la escuela, y no quería dar una mala impresión

_-como si eso importará- _pensó mentalmente contradiciéndose a sí mismo.

Observó a todas las chicas y se dio cuenta que ninguna de ellas era "ella". Frunció el ceño, esa chica era diferente a todas las que estaban ahí. No quería apresurarse a nada pero le intrigaba bastante que "ella" no estuviera. Por algún motivo extraño. Además no tenía la confianza suficiente como para preguntarle a alguien sobre esa misteriosa chica.

De repente, sintió que alguien lo empujo. Eso le crispó los nervios pero hizo como que no se dio cuenta.

Pero algo era seguro, ese chico imponía autoridad. Basto con que llegará al salón y todas las chicas se sentaron en su lugar, y los chicos que con anterioridad hablaban sobre deportes guardaron la compostura.

Sasuke se quedó en la puerta, no tenía motivos para intimidarse ante ese chico. No lo conocía ni nada por el estilo. Así que hizo como que no pasó nada.

El chico era alto, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos aperlados.

_-igual a los de ella- _pensó Sasuke

-Neji- se escuchó decir a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules - ¿qué tal?

El azabache no entendía muy bien, hace unos momentos ese mismo rubio actuaba de forma inmadura y tonta frente a las chicas y ahora mostraba algo parecido al respeto. Sin duda ese chico que había llegado debía ser importante.

-Naruto- respondió- ¿No ha llegado ningún maestro?

-No, no ha llegado ningún maestro- respondió el ojiazul.

-Ya veo ¿sabes dónde está Hinata?- pregunto

-No lo sé Neji, no la he visto por aquí, ahora que lo pienso….

-Gracias- su voz fue cortante y de nuevo salió del salón no sin antes empujar a Sasuke.

-¿cuál es tu problema?- pregunto el Uchiha con un tono de voz sereno

Neji lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Sasuke no se dejo intimidar. Desde ese momento supo que tenía un rival.

Se escucharon algunos murmullos dentro del salón, mientras que Neji salió del salón, cerrando consigo la puerta.

-Oye viejo- dijo un chico de coleta que se acerco a Sasuke – deberías respetar al jefe

-Hmp- contestó Sasuke

-De veras, deberías respetar a Neji, más vale llevar la fiesta en paz con él- agregó el chico de ojos azules

-Así es, se que eres nuevo y que eres un Don Juan, querido. Pero deberías medir tus palabras frente al jefe, lo digo solo por consejo-

-Me tiene sin cuidado- contestó finalmente el Uchiha, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a su asiento.

…

…

El día escoltar transcurrió con tranquilidad. El "jefe" no se acerco al salón de clases y lo más raro es que Sasuke tampoco se encontró con la misteriosa chica.

El timbre de salida se escuchó, y por enésima vez, las chicas de su salón comenzaron a hablarle en parvada. El simplemente las ignoro. No quería relacionarse con ninguna mujer.

-Oye- se escuchó decir al chico de ojos azules

Sasuke rodó los ojos, lo último que le faltaba es que hasta los chicos lo acosaran

-¿qué?- se limitó a contestar más de un monosílabo

-Bueno, deberías socializar más. Digo, en esta escuela todos son sociables, por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Está bien- dijo con sarcasmo - ¿me podría decir su nombre?- rodó los ojos, le crispaba que le dijeran que debía socializar. Lo detestaba.

-Naruto Uzumaki- respondió con simpleza - ¿eres nuevo, no?

-Ump- contestó el.

-Oye, deberías hablar más- dijo el rubio – no es sano que estés tan callado

-Sí, como digas- dijo Sasuke

El rubio rodo los ojos al mismo tiempo que comenzó a gritar

-¡Vamos no seas tan aguafiestas!

Sasuke en ese momento tuvo el impulso de querer golpearlo, pero recordó que no, mínimo quería durar más de un mes en esa escuela.

El reloj del comedor marcaba las 5 en punto. Aventó su mochila a quién sabe dónde y se sentó en el sillón. Tenía flojera de encender la televisión. Cerró los ojos, quizá sería mejor sí no los abriera – al menos eso pensaba él –

_-¿Porqué te fuiste?-_

_-Nunca me fui, siempre estuve aquí. Fuiste tú el que se olvido de mí ¿acaso lo olvidaste?_

_-No recuerdo nada ¿quién eres? Recuerdo tu rostro pero no recuerdo tu nombre_

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos. En un intento frenético se dio una cachetada. Sintió el sudor en su frente y su corazón latía a demasiados latidos por segundo.

-_Fue un sueño- _pensó mientras se reincorporaba en el sillón. Se tocó la sien, sentía como la cabeza la iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

Miró el reloj que estaba en el comedor y eran las 8 de la noche. Frunció el ceño, por lo menos ese día no tenía tarea ni nada que se le pareciera. Dio un suspiro de alivio, si es que a eso se le podía llamar. Se maldijo mentalmente un millón de veces por el sueño ocurrido, no era la primera vez que lo tenía y además de todo, el sabía bien que no era de las personas que anduvieran soñando con chicas, no, el no era de esos tipos.

Para su suerte, no había nadie en casa –aún – así que decidió tomar el Audi de su hermano mayor ¿qué más daba si lo tomaba?, no se iría de parranda como otras veces, pero quizá un par de copas y un cigarrillo le dieran ánimos. Sí, su estado de ánimo no estaba del todo bien. Pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo.

La noche era fría y silenciosa. Era común en esos meses. Tal y como se sentía su corazón ¿pero desde cuándo?, no, no había fecha exacta, simplemente desde que sus padres murieron el se sentía así. Siempre guardo rencor a su abuelo. Tomó las llaves del coche de su hermano –que no estaba en casa- y se subió al bello automóvil. Puso el reproductor de música a todo volumen, para su desgracia recordó que no tenía cigarros ni nada que se le pareciera, además era nuevo en esa ciudad y en realidad no sabía quién le podría vender cigarros. Los necesitaba.

Golpeo el volante del automóvil, hasta que sintió el dolor. La única cosa que sentía desde su niñez era esa, y la única cosa que le recordaba que estaba vivo era esa: el dolor.

Empezó a conducir sin saber un rumbo fijo ni una dirección, era como ir a la deriva. Poco le importaba lo que pasara. En realidad no le importaba en lo absoluto. De repente, como si el cielo conspirara contra él, comenzó a llover. Una lluvia frenética de esas que se puede sentir la pesadez.

-¡Fíjate imbécil!- gritó Sasuke a un automovilista que por poco lo estrella – Maldito – dijo entre dientes.

Siguió su camino, sin saber a dónde. Finalmente llegó cerca de la playa y se dio cuenta de que ahí había una fiesta – o al menos eso parecía -. Estaciono el Audi de su hermano y se bajo del coche, aun llovía.

A lo lejos, lejano a lo que él podría escuchar unos chicos murmuraban entre sí

-¿y ese quién es?- decían mientras señalaban con la vista a Sasuke

-Ni idea ¿lo conoces?- preguntó uno de los chicos

-No, no lo conozco

-Esperen- se escucho una voz grave – Yo lo he visto antes – hizo una breve pausa – Sí, claro es el calladito antisocial que ingreso a la escuela hoy- explico un chico de cabello anaranjado, su nombre es Yahiko.

-En ese caso- interfirió una chica de cabello azul y ojos color miel- también se quién es- explico- dicen se llama Sasuke, al parecer será popular entre las chicas, sin dudarlo- dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-Konan- hablo Yahiko- es mejor que te ahorres tus comentarios fuera de lugar

-Uy- dijo un chico de cabello rojo – alguien se está enojando con su "free"- rió divertido

-¡Cállate cabrón!- dijo con enojo Yahiko- no es de tu incumbencia

-Vamos chicos- hablo de nuevo Konan – estamos en una fiesta, bueno…. Si a esto se le puede llamar-

-¡Hey!- gritó otro chico – No es mi culpa que no hayan traído más de estas delicias- hizo una cara pervertida mientras abrazaba de la cintura a una chica que dejaba mucho a la imaginación

-¿porqué serán tan cerdos?- dijo con burla Konan

-Silencio- dijo Yahiko mientras daba un paso al frente para alcanzar a Sasuke -¿quién te invito?- preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja.

El Uchiha pudo notarlo, ese tipo olía a mota –y quién sabe a qué otras cosas- además se le hacía familiar, hacia unas horas se lo había encontrado en el pasillo de la escuela cuando iba de regreso. Lo reconoció salvo que en persona se podía observar los múltiples tatuajes y perforaciones que este poseía.

-Nadie me invito, es cierto- dijo Sasuke con cierto desagrado – Pero nadie me dijo que no viniera.

Konan esbozó una sonrisa a forma de coquetería, para desagrado de Yahiko y de Sasuke. No es que el Uchiha odiara a las mujeres, no. Sino que por alguna razón consideraba ajeno todo lo que pasaba con ellas, nunca tuvo a una figura femenina a su lado, su madre murió cuando él era joven, además de eso no recordaba haber convivido con alguna chica – por lo menos eso creía él – por eso mismo, le desagrado haber tenido un sueño con una chica que ni siquiera recordaba su cara (en la realidad) ni su nombre.

-¿Gustas un poco?- dijo Konan mientras extendía su mano, eran pastillas o mejor dicho drogas.

Sasuke entre cerró los ojos, ya había probado las drogas antes, en su época de libertinaje, incluso las conocía y bien. No es que no tuviera ganas de experimentar de nuevo esas sensaciones sino que se lo había prometido a su hermano. La última vez que se drogo fue un poco dramática, consumió demás drogas sumado al efecto del alcohol. Por poco le causaba la muerte

_-eso hubiera sido perfecto- _pensó él cuando salió del hospital aquél dia…

Sin pensarlo más, Sasuke aceptó lo que le estaba dando Konan.

-Bienvenido- dijo ella mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa llena de coquetería – A partir de ahora serás de los nuestros….

๑

๑

**Nota de la autora:**

Gracias por darle oportunidad a este fic, tengo cierto interés en este así que le daré continuidad. Los invito a pasarse a mis demás fics.

Créditos de canciones (todas las trate de traducir):

Wake me up inside: Evanescense ft Linkin Park

Whatrsername: Green Day

Blue Jeans: Lana del Rey

No olviden poner un lindo review eso me animaría bastante. Gracias y nos seguimos leyendo.

P.D recomiéndenme fics (me encantaría más si fueran sobre Itachi, no importa el género).


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking the habit.**

-Capítulo 2-

Sasuke podía sentir una gran resaca. La noche pasada fue de fiesta. O más bien, hace unas horas.

-Joder- maldijo Sasuke en voz alta mientras veía el reloj. No era muy tarde pero apenas y había dormido 1 hora. Sentía su cabeza a reventar y los efectos de "la cruda" le estaban haciendo efecto, pero prefería mil veces salir de esa casa tan vacía e ir a la escuela a quedarse ahí.

Se ducho rápidamente y se puso lo primero que encontró, tenía hambre así que sólo tomo una manzana y agua. Maldijo mentalmente no haber comprado nada en el supermercado.

Camino hasta la parada de autobuses, parecía que el mundo se movía normal, mientras por su mente pasaban tantas cosas que sólo él podía entender, cosas que sólo él sabía. Suspiro pesado mientras se ponía los audífonos. Y de pronto sonó una canción:

_Seguro que eres tan descarado como la muerte,y enfermizo como el cáncer.__  
__Eras una especie de punk rock, pero me quedas mejor que mi sudadera favorita,__  
__y sé que el amor es mezquino, y el amor duele, pero todavía recuerdo__  
__Aquel día en diciembre en que nos conocimos…__  
__Te querré hasta el fin de los tiempos, esperaría un millón de años,__  
__promete que te acordarás de que eres mío.__  
__te quiero más que lo que te quisieron esas zorras,__  
__dijiste que tenías que marcharte a empezar de nuevo,__  
__Pero él partió en domingo,__  
__dijiste que volverías a casa el lunes,__  
__Salías todas las noches,__  
__y eso está bien,__  
__te dije que no importaba lo que hicieras, estaría de tu parte.__  
__Pero cuando saliste por aquella puerta,__  
__se murió una parte de mí._

_-No es novedad que aquella chica me la haya dedicado- dijo con simpleza – pobre chica- sonrió para sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos._

Bajo del autobús y camino hacia la escuela, ya era novedad que las chicas se le quedaran mirando, esas miradas que lo desnudaban, literalmente.

Por el pasillo vió a la chica con la que había pasado la noche, no le importaba en lo absoluto pero desde luego, no era tan sínico como para no acordarse de que se acostó con ella.

De inmediato Konan corrió por él y lo abrazó del cuello. Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado, detestaba que las mujeres hicieran eso, se le hacía como caer bajo. Una mujer que no tenia dignidad –o al menos pensaba él –

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Konan eufórica – pensé que no vendrías hoy- dijo mientras se acercaba a él. Sasuke supo interpretar eso y se alejo mientras daba pasos rápidos.

Konan simplemente se quedo en el pasillo mientras levantaba la ceja.

_-Buen inicio de dia ¿eh?- _se dijo mentalmente mientras abría la puerta del salón de clases. La mayoría ya estaba ahí, tomo asiento en el lugar más alejado, donde ninguna fangirl lo acosara.

-¡Hey Sasuke!- gritó Naruto mientras llamaba la atención de todos

_-Idiota- _pensó Sasuke en sus adentros.

Pronto se acercaron a él más chicos, entre ellos un tal Shikamaru y un chico de tez pálida.

-Es momento de que socialices- dijo Naruto mientras le guiñaba un ojo

_-Sólo falta que ahora también tenga "admiradores"- _pensó el azabache.

-El es Shikamaru- señaló Naruto – y él es Sai-

-Oh- dijo Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos, por algún motivo extraño el ojiazul no le caía tan mal, le era familiar de cierto modo.

-Ya nos conocíamos- dijo Shikamaru mientras se alejaba de ese grupito

-El es así- dijo Naruto – siempre se la pasa haciendo operaciones o viendo a las nubes-

-Que curioso- comentó Sasuke

-Oye Sai- Naruto se dirigió al chico pálido -¿has sabido de Hinata? Es que no ha venido desde el lunes…

-No, creo que salió antes de que comenzara la clase, seguramente se tuvo que ir a casa- dijo con simpleza

-Pero ¡Ah! ¡Joder! – Hizo un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos – es que ya le tengo que decir…

-¿decir qué?- dijo Sai con inocencia

-¡Tonto! Pues que más…

Sasuke se sentía excluido del tema, no le molestaba pero se sentía incomodo.

-¡Ah sí!- exclamó Sai- ¿le ibas a decir que te gusta?

Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate, incluso Sasuke sonrió ante tal hecho, no es que le llamará la atención saber sobre los problemas emocionales de su compañero de clase pero la forma en la cual se sonrojo le dio gracia.

-Sai- dijo Naruto en voz baja – es que… ella… tú sabes….

-Que gracioso- dijo Sasuke mientras rodaba los ojos- sólo dile "me gustas" y ya, tan fácil- dijo con simpleza.

-Hasta que te oigo hablar- dijo Sai con cierto tono de sarcasmo

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Ya, bueno, el caso es que no ha venido a clases e independientemente de mi dilema amoroso pues me preocupa el motivo por el cual no ha asistido- dijo Naruto

-Seguramente está en casa- dijo Sai mientras se encogía de hombros –ya sabes cómo es su familia.

-¿Quién es H-i-n-a-t-a?- dijo Sasuke con enojo, ya le estaba empezando a hartar el tema

-¡Oh! Cierto… no la conoces- dijo Naruto

-Pues Hinata es una chica que va en el salón de clases y que, últimamente ha faltado mucho- comentó Sai con simpleza- un dato muy bueno que deberías saber es que es hermana del "jefe"- argumentó Sai.

Sasuke recordó que el dia pasado tuvo algunos roces con ese tal jefe, el cual se llamaba Neji Hyuga.

-¿Hermanos, eh?- dijo mientras se tronaba el cuello – seguramente es igual de creída que ese tal Neji.

-¡Hey!- dijo Naruto – ella no es igual a Neji, ni a ninguna chica.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Sai- en algún momento a mi me gustaba mucho, pero entendí que no era sano estar enamorado de ella, además, entendí que era mejor así ser amigos y bueno… ahora estoy mejor así.

Naruto miro con recelo a Sai mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿diferente a las demás?- Sasuke alzó una ceja, y de repente recordó a la chica de ojos aperlados, la cual lo ayudó a encontrar el salón de clases ¿acaso sería ella?

-Sí, es diferente- dijo Naruto- su belleza es excepcional y no sólo eso, no es como las demás chicas, es decir… ella no se preocupa por si "se ve bien o se ve mal" ella no es de las chicas que habla y habla de moda las 24 horas del día, no habla mucho, ni ríe mucho. Siempre te ayuda, no es envidiosa y nunca espera nada a cambio. Por ese motivo quiero decirle que me gusta, pero de una manera diferente, una manera especial, de una manera que ella se lo merece. Las chicas que no piden nada lo merecen todo y ella, sin duda lo merece todo porque nunca pide nada a cambio.

Sasuke levantó la ceja, era la primera vez que escuchaba a un chico expresarse así de una mujer, siempre "sus amigos" trataban a las mujeres como objetos que podían reemplazar en el momento que ellos deseaban y en este caso era todo lo contrario

-Pero- continúo Naruto- hay muchos problemas

Sasuke hizo cara de pregunta

-Sí, lo que quiere decir Naruto- dijo Sai- es que Hinata es muy cotizada, medio instituto quiere con ella, desde el chico mas "friki" hasta el chico más guapo y atlético del Instituto, lo extraño es que nunca se ha sabido que ella tenga un novio. Ella podría ser la chica más popular, de hecho lo es, sin querer serlo-

-Entonces, eso hace que yo tenga muchos celos y… también el otro problema es su hermano, siempre está con ella, nunca se despega de ella. Ellos dos son totalmente diferentes, él es creído y al contrario de ella se sabe que ha tenido varias novias. Es el jefe del Consejo Estudiantil, y por lo tanto es respetado ya que su familia cada año hace una fiesta en el Instituto, cortesía de ellos.

-Interesante- murmuró Sasuke- entonces la tal Hinata es una chica diferente que no pretende ser popular sin embargo lo es.

-Así es, ella es callada, difícilmente le sacas un tema de conversación-agregó Naruto

-¿y cómo es que la quieres si ni siquiera has hablado con ella?- preguntó Sasuke

-Pues simple, me he acercado a ella y poco a poco he ganado que ella me hablé de su cuenta, es una persona totalmente diferente, trasmite paz. Es difícil ganarte su confianza, es una chica que vale la pena-

-Yo por eso desistí- dijo Sai- no soy de las personas que luchen por alguien, así que decidí alejarme de ella, es decir, si le hablo pero muy poco, ella es un tanto cerrada y es un baúl de misterios.

-¿eh?- preguntó Sasuke

-Créeme- dijo Naruto- ella es la chica más misteriosa que te puedas encontrar.

…

…

…

Pasaron algunas clases en el Instituto y ya era hora de la salida. Naruto, Sai y Sasuke se dirigieron a la parada de autobuses.

-Naruto- dijo Sai- ya deberías dejar de pensar en ella-

-No puedo, en verdad me preocupa que ella este mal-

-¿porqué debería de estarlo?- preguntó Sasuke

-No sé, es un presentimiento que tengo…. Es raro pero de una manera u otra puedo leer su mirada y además sé lo que tiene porque lo siento aquí- y apuntó a su corazón- sé que me dirás que estoy loco, pero en verdad siento que algo le pasa-

Sasuke rodó los ojos, nunca había escuchado algo más cursi que eso, en verdad si pudiera darle un premio por ser cursi a su compañero lo haría sin duda alguna.

….

….

Llegó a casa y se recostó en el sillón, tenía una resaca horrible y muchas ganas de dormir

El día de hoy había sido interesante para Sasuke, era de las pocas veces que sentía que en verdad tenía una compañía, además le intrigaba saber si "Hinata" era la chica misteriosa de la cual tenía duda.

De repente, sonó el celular y por más que quiso sacarlo no pudo.

-¡Rayos!- gritó mientras veía el número de llamadas. Todas eran de su abuelo, de su primo y de su hermano –_Cuando tres Uchihas se juntan es porque anda bueno ha pasado_- dijo en sus adentros.

Decidió llamar para saber que ocurría.

-¿Bueno?-se escuchó del otro lado.

-Itachi….

-¡Sasuke!. ¡Por Dios! Te estuvimos llamando todo el jodido día y hasta ahora contestas ¡¿Qué te sucede?!-

-Hmmmm…

-Ya, ya vale… Sasuke lo que te diré quiero que lo tomes con calma.

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Sasuke a su hermano

-Mejor te paso al abuelo.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrió recorrer su piel, le temía a su abuelo, era la única persona que podía provocar en él un escalofrió cada que escuchaba su voz.

-Sasuke- dijo Madara con un tono de voz grueso- escucharme bien, sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces…

-Le escucho- contestó Sasuke

-Nos quedaremos por más tiempo aquí y bueno, ya ha pasado el tiempo que tu padre dio para que supiéramos sus últimos deseos.

Sasuke sintió como se le revolvía el estomago.

-Y bueno- continuo Madara- La carta que dejo tu padre aun no puede ser abierta, sólo hasta que tengas 18 años cumplidos, para lo cual falta muy poco. En cambio la carta sobre la herencia para tu hermano ya fue abierta. En fin, la empresa no va bien, ayer tuvimos una junta ¿y sabes que me molesto? ¡¿lo sabes?!- gritó.

-No- contestó con simpleza

-Pues que una escuincla nos gano el terreno.

Sasuke aguanto las ganas de reír.

-En pocas palabras, usaremos lo que tu padre le dejo a Itachi, entre otras cosas le dejo unos terrenos en Berlín y en fin, los inversionistas de la empresa dicen que sería bueno hacer ahí una sucursal de la empresa y agrandarla, la verdad es que si no lo hacemos todo se irá al demonio.

Sasuke se estremeció era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba a su abuelo con un tono de voz preocupado, y también le sorprendía que la empresa estuviera en ese estado, según, hasta donde él sabía, la empresa estaba al mando de Itachi, su hermano, y de su abuelo. Los cuales eran unos jodidos dioses en cuanto a negocios se referían.

-¿y qué puedo hacer yo?- contestó con sarcasmo

-Idiota- le dijo su abuelo- No sé que quieras estudiar y la verdad no me importa pero debes estudiar lo que tu hermano estudio, me vale un coño lo que quieras, debes estudiar eso y punto ¿o acaso quieres vivir en la miseria?.

Sasuke se quedo callado mientras apretaba los puños.

-Ya escuchaste Sasuke, y bueno, en unos meses cumples años y cuando cumplas años quiero que vayas a Berlín para leer lo que dejo escrito tu padre y mira que, tu madre también te dejo una carta.

-¿una carta, mi madre?- esta vez Sasuke se aguanto las ganas de soltar en llanto, el podía ser la persona más dura, pero cuando mencionaban a su madre se estremecía.

-Sí, bueno, da igual, también la leerás cuando tengas 18, y mira que debes sentirte afortunado ya que a Itachi sólo recibió la carta de Fugaku.

-Ya veo- contestó

-En fin, pues te depositaremos cada mes y te sugiero que vayas ahorrando ya que la situación no es muy buena

-Abuelo-

-¿sí?-

-¿Cómo carajos una escuincla pudo ganarles terreno?- preguntó Sasuke

-No lo sabemos, pero esa chica es astuta, además de que esa jodida empresa está tomando el rumbo de Japón, no sé de donde coños surgió pero sin duda nos está jodiendo la existencia a "Sharingan".

-¿la empresa es nueva?

-Son muchas preguntas que no te incumben Sasuke, hasta luego-

_-"No sé que quieras estudiar y la verdad no me importa pero debes estudiar lo que tu hermano estudió, me vale un coño lo que quieras, debes estudiar eso y punto"-_

-_Itachi….tu dijiste que debía ser lo que yo quisiera ¿no es así?- _se preguntó mentalmente Sasuke mientras recordaba…

_*Flash Back*_

_-¡Mamá!- gritó Sasuke, quién tenía apenas 7 años de edad_

_-¡Amor!- dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba su pelo -¿cómo te fue hoy en el colegio?_

_-Bien mami, hoy Iruka-sensei nos dejo una tarea y… ¿Qué crees?_

_-¿qué?- dijo Mikoto mientras sus ojos se iluminaban_

_-Pues que respondí la tarea en clase y ¡mira!- señaló Sasuke a su frente- me han dado una estrellita._

_-¡Felicidades, cariño! ¿y de que fue tú tarea?- preguntó su mamá con entusiasmo_

_-Pues, nos dijo Iruka sobre nuestros planes a futuro…_

_-¿planes a futuro?- preguntó Mikoto_

_-Sí, es decir que queremos ser de grande y cosas así._

_-¿y qué contestaste amor?_

_-Pues yo alcé la mano y dije "Quiero ser un corredor de coches, también quiero recorrer el mundo, tener 3 hijos. Dos niños y una niña y tener novia que me quiera, sobre todo quiero tener amigos verdaderos y ser feliz"-_

_Mikoto lo abrazó fuertemente._

_-Estaré ansiosa por conocer a mis nietos ¿eh?_

_Sasuke se sonrojo._

_-Ay cariño ¿y porque quieres tener tres hijos?-_

_-Porque, no sé es que me gustaría tener muchos hijos y tener a una novia que me quiera- dijo con simpleza…además hay una niña que me gusta_

_-Me la tienes que presentar ¿eh?- dijo Mikoto._

_-Sasuke- Mikoto y el pequeño voltearon hacia donde estaba Itachi- estoy seguro que serás un gran corredor de autos y además tú eres un pequeño pillo que tiene a muchas chicas, estoy seguro que, cuando seas grande todas las niñas estarán detrás de ti y tendrás a la mujer de tus sueños._

_Sasuke de nuevo se sonrojo._

_-¿y tú qué quieres estudiar Itachi?-preguntó Sasuke_

_-Yo…._

_-El va estudiar lo que yo diga- interrumpió su padre- y deberías concentrarte en los estudios Sasuke, mira que tus calificaciones no son de lo mejor._

_-Fugaku…- dijo Mikoto mientras se acercaba a él- Sasuke se ha esmerado mucho, y claro que ha sacado muy buenas notas._

_-No trates de solaparlo Mikoto, ambos sabemos que Sasuke no está dando lo que debería de dar un verdadero Uchiha ¡Aprende de tu hermano!- dijo Fugaku mientras señalaba a Itachi- él es un líder y heredero de la empresa Sharingan._

_-Lo sé- dijo Sasuke con tristeza_

…

…

_-Ya no pongas esa cara hermanito- dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba a Sasuke_

_-Es que ¿porqué nunca soy lo suficientemente bueno para papá? Siempre me esfuerzo, trato de ser el mejor, lo doy todo de mí… ¿acaso no lo nota?_

_-Papá es una persona dura, Sasuke. Pero eso no significa que no seas bueno, lo eres._

_-Sí, pero… ¿el lo nota?_

_-Estoy seguro que así es…pero, te daré un consejo- dijo Itachi_

_-¿cuál?- preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad_

_-Tú debes ser lo que quieras ser, nadie te debe imponer nada. Sí tú quieres ser corredor de autos, hazlo. Y es el mejor, da todo de ti, lo que hagas hazlo porque te gusta y te apasiona, no porque papá o incluso yo te digamos que lo hagas…._

_-Tú nunca me dirías que hiciera algo sin que yo lo quiera- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa -¡eres el mejor hermano del mundo!-_

_Itachi sonrió._

_-Los tiempos cambian y cambiarán Sasuke… lo que hoy ves como color de rosa mañana posiblemente lo veas de color negro._

_-No entiendo- dijo Sasuke con confusión_

_-Hoy no entenderás nada de lo que te digo, pero créeme que un dia entenderás de lo que te hablo._

_-Ammm- Sasuke rodó los ojos- ¡Entendido!- dijo con una sonrisa- A todo esto ¿Qué quieres estudiar?-_

_-Yo… bueno, yo quisiera ser escritor dijo Itachi con una sonrisa._

_-Iugh ¿escritor?- dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba la lengua._

_-Así es hermanito… y sabes, espero que logres lo que quieras… porque tú eres grande…"_

_*Fin del flash back*_

Hinata se encontraba tumbada en su cama. Ella misma se hacia un auto masaje en su cuello, esa semana había sido muy pesada para ella. Miraba hacia el techo y quería dormir, lo deseaba pero hacia meses que no podía ¿Por qué? Bueno, ella tenía sueños constantes con un chico que no reconocía, y eso le quitaba el sueño de una u otra forma, ya que generalmente en esos sueños ella era una persona totalmente diferente y eso le aterraba.

Finalmente pudo quedarse dormida…

_-¿sabes que él no te conviene cierto?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella - ¡Yo no soy tu hermano! ¿Enserio te creíste ese cuento?- se acerco a ella y la jaloneo como si fuera un trapo viejo –Ingenua, sabes que te quiero…._

_Ella se quedó muda, no supo que decir._

_-Yo…etto… es que no te puedo ver de otra forma, tú siempre fuiste mi hermano y crecimos como tal- le dijo ella mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar_

_-Pero no somos hermanos… - dijo él mientras intentaba besarla_

_-No puedo con esto- y se alejó_

_-¡Hinata!- le gritó – No es que yo quiera hacer esto, pero fue la última voluntad de su padre… y era que tú y yo… es por el bien de la empresa, por el bien de la familia, por el bien de todos… por tú bien- le dijo._

_-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!- gritó ella, pero de repente sintió un poder que iba más allá de sus emociones…._

-¡Hinata!- se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La ojiperla se sobre salto de la cama y pudo sentir que lloró, se pellizcó su brazo y se dio cuenta de que todo era real. No entendía nada. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y vió el reloj

-las 6 de la mañana- dijo con voz suave, inmediatamente se fue a ver al espejo y en efecto, era ella –de nuevo estos sueños- se dijo para sí misma al mismo tiempo que se ponía una bata. Ahora lo recordaba, debía ir de nuevo al colegio.

-¡HINATA!- se escuchó por segunda vez, ella sabía que era su hermano Neji quién le llamaba y justo cuando le iba abrir la puerta recordó el sueño de la noche anterior y le dio un escalofrió, no lograba entender nada y lo peor es que sus sueños de una u otra manera se cumplían. Eran como si ella pudiera ver el futuro con sólo soñar algo.

-Ha-hai- contestó ella en un tartamudeo mientras abría la puerta, y ahí estaba su primo quién estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Le recuerdo que es hora de que nos vayamos al colegio, bueno, a decir verdad tiene 30 minutos para vestirse e irnos- dijo Neji mientras se daba la espalda para irse

El mismo aire cerró la puerta de la habitación de Hinata.

..

..

-¿Y cómo le fue en la junta de la semana pasada?- le preguntó Neji una vez que los dos estaban rumbo al colegio, el ojiperla conducía un automóvil.

-Me fue bien, Neji- contestó ella mientras observaba por la ventana del coche el paisaje, se avecinaba una nevada.

-Perdón por no ir con usted a esa junta, pero me era imposible abandonar el consejo. Además nuestro padre me dijo que….

-Entiendo- interrumpió Hinata, callándolo.

Neji volteo hacia donde estaba ella, él era el conductor y ella estaba sentada en la parte trasera del coche. La miro sorprendido, era muy raro que Hinata interrumpiera una conversación e incluso que hablara.

-Bueno, de cualquiera manera pudimos ganarle a esa empresa- expresó mientras frenaba el coche - ¿a qué hora es su salida del Instituto?- preguntó Neji

-Ya deberías saberlo- dijo Hinata mientras bajaba la mirada.

El ojiperla de nuevo volteó hacia donde estaba su hermana, esa actitud no era de ella.

-Eso no me dice nada- le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente

-Salgo a las cuatro- respondió mientras se bajaba del coche – Buen día- dijo la ojiperla mientras se daba la vuelta.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar, ese era su problema. Desde que era niña su vida estuvo marcada por la tragedia pero de una u otra manera logró salir adelante, sola pero pudo.

Su padre, un empresario hombre de negocios había sido el principal causante de aquella tragedia. O al menos ella así lo veía. La pérdida de su madre, Noriko y de su hermana menor, Hanabi le habían afectado profundamente. Su hermano Neji era una persona un tanto desconocida para ella, ya que, su padre mandó a su hermano a estudiar al extranjero después de la muerte de su madre y hermana. Los motivos fueron desconocidos.

Hiashi Hyuga, siempre le impuso una educación fuerte: no opinar si no era necesario, buenos modales, buenas palabras, no hablar, no mostrar emociones. Pero frecuentemente ella lloraba encerrada en el baño, y en una ocasión su padre la encontró cortándose con una cuchilla. Fue un día terrible para ella, ya que, la mandó al psicólogo.

Era un padre ausente- lo sigue siendo- pensaba Hinata muy amenudeo. Eran quizá 3 veces al año que lo veía: En navidad, año nuevo y en el cumpleaños de su primogénito, su hermano mayor Neji. En algún tiempo, ella sufrió maltrato por parte de su padre, ya que la golpeaba –por ser parecida a su madre- según el.

Ella misma, pensaba que tenía un demonio encerrado dentro de ella, eran menudos y frecuentes los sueños que tenía que le daban a indicar eso. Una noche, antes de "la muerte" de su madre soñó que ella moría. Una semana antes de la muerte de su hermana, también soñó que Hanabi fallecía.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, nunca fue muy buena socializando. Ni cuando su madre vivía. Si acaso hablaba era con pocos del salón, nada más.

Ella podía sentir las miradas, ella podía sentir que hablaban de ella a sus espaldas. Muchos decían

"Si ella fuera más sociable fuera la chica más perfecta"-

"Si ella hablará quizá dejará de ser tan… patética"

"¿cómo es que alguien que no habla puede tener tantos hombres?"

"Seguramente de santita no tiene nada"

Pero Hinata ya estaba acostumbrada a que dijeran eso de ella. A menudo una chica de su clase, cuyo nombre era Karin le decía muchas cosas, la insultaba y demás, desde luego que a la ojiperla le daba lo mismo, en realidad pocas cosas le importaban.

Entró al salón de clases. Deseaba sentarse en el lugar más alejado, lo deseaba. No quería estar hasta el frente, es cierto, ella era una alumna brillante. Pero no le gustaba hablar enfrente de la clase ni que los maestros le pidieran que participara, lo detestaba.

-¡Hinata!- un rubio corrió hacia ella, causando que todos voltearan a verla.

Ella simplemente se ruborizó, siempre lo hacía cuando alguien le hablaba, bueno… excepto con su padre y con su hermano.

-Na-naruto- dijo ella con un tono de voz apenas audible

-¿¡donde estabas?1 ¿Por qué faltaste tanto?- preguntó el mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo….es-estaba oc-ocupada- contestó ella

-Te extrañé- le susurró Naruto.

Hinata se ruborizo como un tomate e inmediatamente se apartó.

-Tsssssss- se escuchó decir por parte de Sai - ¿Qué le hiciste como para que saliera corriendo?-

Naruto bajo la mirada. No sabía que había hecho mal, en realidad no lo sabía.

-Dale tiempo- le susurro Sai mientras pasaba junto a Naruto para dirigirse a su lugar.

_-No es que no me gustes Naruto, en realidad sí me gustas y mucho pero… tengo miedo. Nunca hablo con nadie y en realidad las palabras que digo son pocas, incluso muchos creen que soy muda y algunos ni conocen mi voz. Soy tímida ¿quién se podría enamorar de mí?, simplemente no te merezco, somos opuestos, tú…tú eres alegre, te gusta hablar, divertirte….en cambio yo… quizá sonrió pero no soy feliz, no me gusta hablar y en realidad no tengo un concepto para diversión….-_

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió.

Sasuke entró al salón, el mismo sentía como tenía el mundo en sus hombros, la noche pasada no había sido nada buena…y es que había tenido otro maldito sueño, pero esta vez fue diferente a los otros…decidió sentirse en el lugar más alejado del salón.

Justo cuando dejó su mochila en el piso escucho un leve quejido de alguien. Volteo y se dio cuenta de que era la chica misteriosa, si, la misma que lo había ayudado a encontrar el salón en su primera día de clases. ¡Y ahora estaba frente a ella!. Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke Uchiha sintió una punzada en el corazón, indicándole que debía hacer algo, pero al contrario… dijo algo totalmente fuera de lugar

-Deberías saber que YO me siento aquí- dijo con tono autoritario.

La ojiperla alzó la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que era el chico de aquella vez, aquél chico que se había encontrado. A decir verdad ella en su criterio personal lo veía "equis" no lo veía guapo, y en realidad le dio lo mismo esas palabras que dijo.

-Entiendo- dijo ella mientras tomaba su mochila y se ponía de pie

Sasuke la miro fijamente y se golpeo mentalmente por haber dicho lo que dijo, en realidad dijo lo contrario a lo que quería decir.

-¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó en el tono más seco que pudo

-Hinata- contestó ella en el mismo tono

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos, que en realidad parecieron días. Sasuke se sintió apenado, era la primera vez en su vida que él le preguntaba el nombre a una chica y peor aún… que la chica ni siquiera se tomaba el interés por preguntar su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

Hinata hizo un intento por no desmayarse ahí, enfrente de la clase. Ese jodido apellido había sido un problema en la última semana… y todo era relacionado con "Sharingan" una empresa de Madara Uchiha….


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking the habit**

_-Capítulo 3-_

๑

๑

Hinata lo observó detenidamente durante un par de segundos. El sentimiento de desvanecerse se perdió y ahora se encontraba confundida. ¿Acaso el azabache había dicho que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha?. La ojiperla no dijo nada, simplemente desde ese momento supo que no era bueno relacionarse con ese chico, no es que ella no quisiera sino que se podría meter en muchos problemas.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando no entendía porque Hinata no le decía nada. Eso era raro, las otras chicas ya se hubieran abalanzado a él y le hubiesen pedido su facebook, su número de teléfono y todo. Pero ella no.

-Lo siento- dijo con amabilidad -Eres nuevo,¿ no es así?-preguntó ella mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta su mochila. Sasuke la detuvo, desde luego que él le llevaba por varios centímetros de estatura y eso le daba ventaja para que no avanzara –Quédate ahí- le dijo el azabache mientras buscaba con la mirada otro lugar que estuviera vacio y desde luego que no tuviera chicas sentadas alrededor.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse. Sasuke hizo lo mismo y se sentó junto a ella, cerca de la ventana –Hermosa vista ¿no crees?- comentó el azabache mientras observaba por la ventana un árbol, se podía observar que éste tiraba sus hojas, era otoño y pronto sería invierno. Posiblemente así se sentía su corazón. Un corazón como el crudo invierno.

-Sí, es hermoso el paisaje- respondió ella con una fina sonrisa, no era fingida ella trataba no hacerlo cada que sonreía trataba que fuera lo más real posible así ella estuviera totalmente devastada emocionalmente.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio fúnebre. Nadie decía nada. Hinata sacó el libro de la materia correspondiente y lo empezó a leer. Por otro lado, Sasuke comenzó a escuchar música, se sintió por un momento incómodo, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a las mujeres, en realidad el siempre había jugado con ellas. Es cierto que tenia novias pero eran simplemente para acostarse y pasar un lindo rato. Nunca juraba nada, era cero romántico y una persona "sin corazón" o al menos eso le decían.

_-¿Qué es este sentimiento?-_ se preguntó en ese instante. Tenía la necesidad de voltear y observar a Hinata mil veces pero no lo podía hacer. Su orgullo era inquebrantable, un orgullo que no debía romper

Naruto, corría a toda velocidad. No era novedad que todos supieran que éste estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hinata, todos lo sabían.

-¡Hinata!- llegó hacía su lugar y la volvió a saludar. La ojiperla se sintió a sonrojar, la verdad era que ese chico le gustaba y mucho, de esos amores que ambos se gustan pero que por algún motivo no se ha podido dar algo más, el siguiente paso.

-Naruto- su voz se escuchaba tímida, hizo un esfuerzo para poder decir su nombre.

-Creo que hace rato te asuste, lo siento- el ojiazul se ruborizó mientras se acercaba más a ella. Sasuke observaba de reojo toda esa escena _–Entonces era ella-_ pensó el azabache.

Hinata y Naruto estaban muy cerca y justo cuando el rubio la iba a besar…

-¿Qué clase toca ahorita?- preguntó el azabache con un tono un tanto enojado y serio, más de lo normal. A decir verdad, el simple hecho de que preguntara y que dijera más de un monosílabo ya era demasiado en él.

Naruto lo volteo a ver. Hinata se quedó estática.

-Historia- contestaron los dos al unísono.

Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras observaba el reloj. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento.

-Hinata….yo….- el rubio comenzó a tartamudear, en ese momento no sabía sí agradecerle a Sasuke por haber arruinado un beso de novela o golpearlo porque interrumpió. No lo sabía.

-¿Sí?- la ojiperla lo miraba fijamente y se podía notar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Buenos días!-

Todos los alumnos se sentaron rápidamente en su lugar correspondiente. Naruto corrió hacía su lugar, el cual estaba ubicado en el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba ella sentada. Se limitó a sonreírle y dirigirle una mirada cálida y amorosa, llena de complicidad. Sasuke observó todo, y sintió como la ira fluía por sus venas y no sabía el porqué.

En el aula entró un maestro cuyo cabello era plateado. Llevaba unos 5 libros y una manzana en la mano derecha. Se sentó después de hacer su saludo y se limito a decir

-Perdonen chicos, estaba perdido por los caminos de la vida- y el mismo se empezó a reír. Todos se quedaron callados. La primera vez que dijo eso, sí causo mucha risa, la segunda vez también y hasta la tercera. Pero después de un semestre, esa excusa ya no era nada válida ni creíble para Kakashi Hatake, maestro de Historia y de Filosofía.

La clase continúo un tanto aburrida. Hinata estaba atenta a todo lo que decía el maestro. Y Sasuke empezó a mirarla…

-Y cómo decía, la Doctrina Monroe…- Kakashi se detuvo un momento y se dio cuenta de que "el chico nuevo" empezaba a ponerle más atención a su alumna preferida que a su clase –Y bien ¿qué decía esta doctrina Uchiha Sasuke?- preguntó Kakashi.

Todos voltearon hacía él. Todos menos Hinata.

-América para los americanos- contestó Sasuke con simpleza.

Kakashi suspiró, ese chico le recordaba a su juventud. Ese tipo de chicos que miran a chicas sólo para jugar con ellas, pero era de esos que no perdían la cabeza.

La clase continúo y sonó el timbre de cambió de clase. En automático todos guardaron sus libros y algunos salieron al descanso. Sasuke se quedó ahí, inmóvil sin decir nada.

-Hyuga- Kakashi llamó a Hinata hacía su escritorio. La ojiperla dejó su libro de historia y camino hacia donde estaba el maestro

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó ella de una manera formal.

-No es nada, simplemente quería preguntarle sobre su estado anímico. Es todo ¿Cómo ha estado?- Kakashi la miro de una manera un tanto tierna, esa chica a pesar de ser su alumna hacía que el perdiera todo estribo de ética profesional. Si tan sólo tuviera 10 años menos le pediría que fuera su novia, pero la realidad era otra.

Hinata se sonrojó.

-He estado muy bien maestro, disculpe si la semana pasada no asistí a clases, ya le envié un correo con todos mis trabajos atrasados- respondió

-Sabes que eres una alumna ejemplar _y deberías saber que me gustas_-

La ojiperla hizo una leve reverencia pero en ese momento Kakashi volvió a decirle algo.

-Dile a Neji que el consejo va convocar a una junta a las 6 de la tarde en el edificio de la Asociación, por favor-

Hinata asintió y salió del salón de clases.

-No sé que tanto le ven a esa gata- comentó Karin a lo lejos -¿viste como el maestro la mira? ¡Uff!

-Ya, Karin… quizá estamos haciendo mucho escándalo, sólo la llamo y yo creo que eso no tiene nada de malo- añadió una chica de cabello marrón.

-¡Tenten! ¡No seas tonta!- comentó una rubia –Es más que obvio que la Hyuga está de zorrita… y mira que Kakashi no está nada mal….

-Dicen que salió con la novia del maestro Asuma, otra zorra- dijo Sakura.

-¡Ay!- exclamó la pelirroja –Deberíamos hacer un periódico de los chismes "más hot" del momento… y sin duda la Hyuga estaría en primera plana siempre.

-¡Ya!- Tenten se mostraba enfurecida- ¿podrían dejar a Hinata en paz? Ella no les ha hecho nada, además no tiene la culpa de estar bonita. Incluso dudo mucho que Kakashi se haya metido con Kurenai, a sabiendas de que ésta ya mantiene una relación con Asuma… es tonto pensarlo, así que dejen de andar de chismosas.

-¡Ash!- replicaron las tres chicas.

-Es más que obvio que eres una "lóser"- dijo Ino, quién era la rubia.

-Sí, Tenten, deberías ser menos aburrida… la verdad creo que te afecta ser tan buena-

-Opino lo mismo que Sakura. Querida, por favor, quién no inventa chismes está destinada al fracaso total- comentó Karin mientras se ponía un poco de rímel en sus pestañas.

Tenten rodó los ojos. A veces no sabía que hacía con esa bola de chicas. Nada tenía que ver con ellas, todo el día hablaban de belleza, de chismes y de pura tontería. Desde luego que ella no las consideraba amigas, pero no tenía otra opción y sólo ella y nadie más que ella sabía el porqué.

Hinata caminaba por el pasillo. Le agradaba estar sola lejos de todo y de todos, era como un escape. Pero de repente sintió que alguien la miraba, se volteo y ahí estaba… quién fuera una de sus mejores amigas.

-Hinata- la chica de ojos miel la saludaba con una sonrisa un tanto fingida -¿Qué tal.

-Oh- Hinata la saludo con poco entusiasmo –Bien, me ha ido muy bien Konan ¿y a ti que tal te va?.

Se podía sentir el ambiente tenso.

-Estoy un poco mal Hinata, tan sólo un poco- Konan la abrazó. No había gente, así que nadie las observó.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la ojiperla. Es cierto que ya no eran tan amigas, pero ella siempre estaría ahí para apoyarla, como en los viejos tiempos.-¿En qué problema te volviste a meter?

-Hinata…- la voz de Konan apenas se oía en un susurro- Tengo miedo, es decir… hace unos días… ¡Bah! Qué más da, en ti puedo confiar eres la única amiga que tengo….

-Te escucho- dijo Hinata-¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, no quiero que nos vean… ya sabes… Neji….

-Entiendo, pero eso fue cosa del pasado… quizá….

-¡No Hinata, No! Yo puedo perdonar pero jamás olvidar, que eso quede claro. Eres mi amiga y te sigo considerando como tal, pero nada más y las cosas ya no volverán a ser como antes- dijo Konan con mirada desafiante, se podía notar que ya estaba retomando su semblante amargo, calmado y normal de siempre.

-Entiendo- la ojiperla sintió un pequeño vacio en su corazón. A veces extrañaba esos tiempos.

-Es que, no es fácil pero… la semana pasada me acosté con dos tipos.

La cara de sorprendida de Hinata se hizo notable.

-¡Por Dios! Konan…. ¿No aprendiste algo? Pero bueno… dejemos a un lado eso… ¿Y qué pasó?- la voz de Hinata era dulce.

-Pues, no sé con quién lo hice… bueno del primero sí recuerdo y por cierto- se acercó al oído de la ojiperla –Fue ese tipo que va en tu salón, ese tal Sasuke- le susurró.

Hinata se enmudeció, es cierto, apenas y conocía a Sasuke pero por algún motivo que hasta ella desconocía sintió como… algo hueco en su corazón. Tan poco tiempo y Sasuke ya había hecho de las suyas.

-Y del segundo…..- Konan alzó el dedo índice- Estoy casi segura que fue Yahiko o que fue Nagato, no estoy segura.

-Konan…

-Ya, está bien. Pero bueno, tenía la necesidad de confesarte esto, Hinata- hizo especial énfasis en la última palabra, mientras bajaba la mirada-Por favor no comentes nada de esto a nadie y mucho menos a…

-Sí, Konan cuenta con ello y… bueno sé que no debería preguntar esto- se sonrojo- pero…

¡Hinata!- Konan rió a carcajadas -¿No me digas que aun te pones roja cuando te cuentan cosas de sexo o indecorosas? Te ves tan infantil y tierna- comenzó a reírse aun más.

La ojiperla trataba de controlarse, pero es que a ella siempre le incomodaban esos temas.

-Bueno…tu…y….-comenzó a tartamudear-¿usaron pro…prote…?

-Condón querida, condón, dilo sin pena ¡Dilo!- dijo Konan divertida

-Co…condón-

-Pues… la verdad es que no, y eso es lo que me tiene preocupada.

De repente sonó el timbre de que ya comenzaba la otra clase.

-Hinata me tengo que ir, ya sabes…. Clases, reportes, bitácoras…

-Konan, sabes que eso no está bien- de nada servía lo que Hinata le dijera, sin embargo lo decía.

-Ya, relájate- dijo mientras corría por el pasillo.

La ojiperla volvía de regreso al salón. Por algún motivo extraño la noticia que le dio Konan hizo que su día se nublará. Podía sentir como le decepciono saber que el chico nuevo ya había tenido sexo con la que fuera su mejor amiga, eso le pegó fuerte.

_-No puedo creerlo-_ se dijo mientras iba rumbo al salón.

-¡Hey Hinata!- gritó un chico de cabello marrón

-¡Kiba!- dijo efusiva ella mientras caminaba a pasos rápidos hacía él -¿cómo estás? Tiempo sin verte….

-La que no se deje ver es otra, eh-

Hinata rió y se despidió de beso

-Lo siento Kiba, tengo que entrar a clases- se sonrojó.

-No te preocupes Hinata espero que pronto nos veamos, extraño esos cafés a la hora de la salida… y también Akamaru te extrañaba.

…

…

Hinata tocó a la puerta, seguramente su maestra ya habría llegado y más si se trataba de Anko, la maestra de química

-Señorita Hyuga pasé, llega un poco tarde pero está en el límite- y le abrió la puerta

-gracias maestra, prometo que no volverá a pasar-

-Sí, ya entra- dijo divertida-Y bien, cómo estaba explicando. Tenemos que formar parejas para el laboratorio y desde luego para el proyecto anual.

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó Naruto mientras golpeaba la mesa -¿qué el laboratorio no había quedado destruido?-

Se escuchó la risa de muchos en el salón

-Uzumaki, ¿recuerda porque fue ese "casual incendio"? ¿no es así?- La mirada de la maestra era desafiante.

-Etto…sí, ya lo recuerdo- Naruto se sonrojo

-Usted y ¡Ustedes!- Anko señaló a Shikamaru, Chouji y a Naruto- Casi destruyen el laboratorio pero cómo ven las instalaciones ya quedaron.

_-Que fastidio_-pensó para sí mismo Shikamaru.

_-Yo sólo estaba comiendo papitas ese día….-_

_-Mierda, creo que debí volar toda la escuela en ese momento…._

-¿Eso quiere decir que formara ustedes las parejas Miss?- preguntó Ino

-Si Yamanaka, así es, formaré yo las parejas al azar y no quiero que me reclamen de que no se llevan con esa persona ni mucho menos. No hay cambio de parejas

-Pero considerando que somos 39 en este grupo, habría una pareja dispareja ¿no es así?, no es un número par- añadió Shikamaru

-Y ya vino el matemático a jodernos la vida- se escuchó decir a Naruto

-¡Silencio!- gritó Anko. Todos se quedaron callados.-Buena aportación Shikamaru, usted tiene razón, en ese caso….

-Yo trabajo solo, me acomodo más- interrumpió

-Se equivoca, en ese caso habrá un equipo de 3 personas.

Se escuchó de fondo las quejas de la mayoría.

_-Que me toque con Hinata…que me toque con Hinata- _pensó Naruto mientras cruzaba los dedos.

-Tranquilo- Sai le dio leves palmadas en la espalda.

Anko sacó su lista y alzó el dedo índice.

-El primer equipo estará formado por Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara-

-¡¿Qué?!- la rubia se excuso mientras se paraba de su butaca -¡Me niego a estar con ese aburrido!-

_-Joder, me tenía que tocar con una chica que se cree la "barbie" del Instituto….-_

-No le pedí su opinión. Claras fueron las instrucciones así que la exhortó a que guarde la compostura…. Y el equipo dos está formado por Tenten y Sai-

Ninguno de los dos se opuso.

-Tercer equipo, Chouji Akimichi y Karin-

-¡Ay!- gritó Karin enfurecida…

Chouji sólo se limito a verla mientras cogía otra papa de su bolsa.

… Y así Anko fue formando los equipos hasta que sólo quedaban cinco alumnos.

-El siguiente equipo está formado por Sabaku no Gaara y Haruno Sakura-

Naruto no cabía de felicidad. Era más que obvio el siguiente equipo estaría formado por él y Hinata, eso era perfecto…

-Y bien, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuga Hinata serán el último equipo-

Los tres se miraron con cierta complicidad.

…

…

….

Todos tomaron sus mochilas, ya era la hora de la salida y bueno, el ambiente ya empezaba a ponerse un tanto "decembrino" eran mediados de noviembre.

Hinata fue la primera en salir.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente, la sonrisa en su rostro no se podía borrar.

Sasuke, por otro lado estaba serio, siempre estaba así.

-Oye ¿tú ya te vas ir a tu casa?- preguntó Naruto a Sasuke

-Sí- contestó secamente.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde está Sai?- Naruto volteo a todos lados.

El azabache se encogió de hombros.

-Baka, estoy atrás de ti- dijo el chico pálido.

-¡Ah!- gritó Naruto espantado

-Bueno chicos me tengo que retirar, tengo que ir a mi clase de arte- Sai caminó hacia la puerta mientras se iba.

-Hmp- se escuchó por parte de Sasuke

-¿Qué no tienes un tema de conversación? Me pone de nervios que no digas nada más.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?-

-No sé, platícame sobre algo.

-Es aburrido, mi vida es aburrida.

-Ah, no tienes remedio- dijo Naruto mientras rodaba sus ojos-Creo que me iré a casa a comer un buen Ramen y de paso me dormiré todo lo que resta del día…¿dejaron tarea?-

-No-contestó Sasuke mientras salía del salón

-En ese caso nos vemos- dijo sonriente Naruto.

Sasuke caminaba, ya pronto llegaría a la parada de autobuses. El día era soleado pero se podía sentir el aire fresco de noviembre. Pudo notar como la gente a su alrededor caminaba, se les veía feliz. Observó a un par de jóvenes de alrededor de 20 años. Se les veía enamorados. Entre cerró los ojos, no entendía desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cursi, ahora todo lo que era de amor le parecía algo fascinante, un mundo desconocido para él.

Seguía caminando por la calle hasta que sintió la mirada de alguien, no era que le diera miedo pero pudo presentir que nada bueno sería.

-Hola- saludó Konan mientras se acercaba a él. La chica vestía una playera pegada al cuerpo de color azul marino, unos pantalones color negro y una chamarra de piel del mismo tono que su pantalón -¿no te habrás olvidado de mí, cierto?- preguntó mientras alzaba su ceja derecha.

Sasuke torció los ojos. La verdad no le importaba esa chica. Pero sabía que así era siempre con las mujeres, se acostaba con ellas les decía palabras dulces y se iba. Sin hacer ruido. Después ellas llegaban como un huracán enfurecido y empezaban a reclamarle. Ya era común. Y no faltaba la que le dedicaba canciones y se ponía depresiva "por su culpa". A él sólo le importaba pasar un buen rato ¿era tan difícil entender eso?

Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido del viento y de cómo las hojas caían. Sólo eso. Konan volvió a hablar -¿Y bien?-

-¿Qué quieres?- Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse. –Nada, no quiero nada es sólo que esa vez te dije que eras de los nuestros- Konan metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón –Además, cuándo yo digo algo es porque se cumplirá y tu aceptaste-

Sasuke frunció el seño, no entendía nada de lo ella decía. Era cierto que ese día se había drogado, a pesar de que se prometió a sí mismo no hacerlo y en parte porque se lo prometió a su hermano mayor. Pero no recordaba a qué se refería Konan con eso de _"eras de los nuestros"_ . Si negaba saber a que se refería muy seguramente se vería como un tonto, en cambio si lo afirmaba… no quería meterse en problemas.

-Ajá- fue lo que respondió mientras retrocedía algunos pasos y le daba la espalda, dispuesto a seguir su camino

-No tan rápido- le dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo –El "jefe" quiere verte-

Ahora Sasuke era el que puso cara de confundido. No era tan notorio pero no comprendía en que dilema se había metido ¿Dinero? ¿Problemas con la Policía? ¿Tráfico de drogas?. Tan sólo de pensar que tuviera problemas con la Policía… no es que le diera miedo.

-¿Quién es el jefe?- preguntó. La verdad es que ya había escuchado antes ese apodo. Apenas había entrado a la escuela escuchó que así le decían a Neji Hyuga, hermano de Hinata. ¿Sería acaso la misma persona?-

-No es quién imaginas querido- Konan miró al horizonte –El Hyuga no es el jefe. No aquí. El verdadero jefe es Yahiko.

Sasuke la miró y pudo notar que esa chica era diferente. Todas en esa ciudad eran diferentes.

Konan sacó de su bolsillo de pantalón un encendedor y una caja de cigarros -¿Gustas?- le extendió la caja mientras ella tomaba uno y se lo ponía en los labios. Sasuke sabía lo que ella hacía, coquetear. Pero no caería, no le gustaba esa chica. Quizá para sexo pero en ese momento no se le apetecía. Extendió su mano y aceptó un cigarro. De inmediato Konan le prestó el encendedor.

-Querido yo no soy como las otras. No estoy aquí para rogarte. No creo en esos cuentos del amor ni nada, y sé que eso que pasó fue por mera diversión- Sasuke abrió un poco más sus ojos –Y quiero decirte que cuando gustes puedes venir a verme, me es indiferente cuando y donde sea-

El azabache sintió como su corazón latía. Tenía a Konan enfrente de él y eso no era todo, sino que esa chica no era como las demás. Sabía lo que quería decir la palabra sexo y ante todo, ella era cómo él. Nada formal en eso de las relaciones

-Está bien- se limitó a decir mientras hacía humo con su cigarro -¿Y qué puedo hacer yo por Yahiko?-

-Es nuestro jefe. Tú eres de los nuestros-

Sí Sasuke fuera más abierto en sus emociones, quizá se hubiese muerto de risa. Pero no. Se limitó a esbozar una ligera sonrisa. No sabía en que estaba metido pero le gustaba esa sensación de meterse en líos. Él no era un santo, desde su punto de vista él desde que nació estuvo destinado al desastre y la rebeldía. Un caso perdido.

-No me gusta el silencio Uchiha- dijo Konan mientras caminaba hacía un puente que estaba a unos pasos de donde estaban -¿un hermoso día, no? Mira como los niños juegan, tan inocentes. Como los enamorados se besan. Todo cambia sí uno mira más allá de sus narices…..-

-Sí- Sasuke la siguió y se puso junto a ella

-Creo que tú y yo haríamos una combinación de juegos artificiales ardientes ¿no crees?-

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Los métodos para ligar de Konan eran buenos. No era la típica niña dulce, era fría, atrevida. Todo lo que él hubiese querido. Pero el problema era que el no mantenía nada serio con nadie. Ni tampoco sentía nada por nadie.

-Te equivocas- la voz de él era fría –Te daré un consejo. Nunca lo he hecho así que puedes presumir de ello- se puso enfrente de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos –No te enamores de mí, eres diferente a todas. No te ilusiones. Con diferente me refiero a que tienes una perspectiva de una manera contraria a las mujeres. Eres realista. Fría. Eso está bien pero espero que entiendas que no me gusta me mandes indirectas. Sí quieres sexo, lo habrá. Pero nada más. Sólo eso. No pienses que me importas por que no es así.

Konan abrió mucho sus ojos y pestañeo en repetidas ocasiones. Sintió como su ego había sido derrotado. Se sintió estúpida y debía admitirlo, Sasuke Uchiha no era como los demás. Era un tipo sin sentimientos. A ella le dolieron esas palabras.

-Debemos ir con Yahiko- cambió rápidamente de tema mientras se alejaba un poco de él – Es momento que nos conozcas-

Sasuke suspiro, después de todo Konan seguía siendo una mujer. Por lo tanto le dolió lo que el anteriormente le dijo, no es que se sintiera feliz con ello pero sintió como su orgullo creció y eso alimentó su ego. Miro al horizonte y supo que pronto sería el anochecer ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era mejor seguir a Konan para ir a ver a Yahiko que estar en su casa como un ser antisocial.

-Vamos-

…

…

-Nos tenemos que bajar aquí- Konan frenó el coche y salió de él. Lo mismo hizo Sasuke. El azabache observó el entorno, era un barrio medio. No era lujoso y él estaba acostumbrado a los lujos. Los edificios tenían grafitis en todas las paredes y la basura se observaba en cada rincón de las calles. Suspiró pesadamente, ese no era su entorno. El siempre había sido un junior, acostumbrado a solo lo mejor. Y de hecho el vivía en una zona muy exclusiva de Konohoa, no conocía mucho la ciudad pero ver el estado de ese barrio hizo que le diera un poco de asco.

-¿Aquí vive Yahiko?- preguntó Sasuke

Konan cerraba la puerta del automóvil, escuchó claramente la pregunta del azabache.

-Sí, aquí vivimos. Esta es nuestra zona y nuestra base de operaciones- rió para si misma-Sé que no es lo que esperabas querido, pero así son las cosas. Menudo lío al que te metiste-

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Le gustaba el peligro pero a la vez le gustaban las cosas caras y los lujos. El estar ahí hacía que él se sintiera estúpido y denigrado.

-¿A qué se dedican?- preguntó de golpe Sasuke

Konan se sentó sobre el automóvil mientras sacó un paquete blanco de la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón. Se la aventó a Sasuke. Éste simplemente cachó el paquete, siempre tuvo buenos reflejos.

-Cocaína- dijo rápidamente mientras tenía el paquete en sus manos.

-No la necesito. No por ahora- añadió Konan- Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida.

_-Es demasiada-_ pensó Sasuke. Hacía un par de años el acostumbraba drogarse. Desde los 13 comenzó a beber. Primero era en fiestas donde lo invitaban los chicos de noveno grado de la escuela, y ya después era beber en su casa. Hasta que Shisui lo encontró…

*Flash Back*

_Ese día había sido como los otros. Ya tenía 3 semanas sin ir a la escuela. Se trono el cuello. Estaba un poco mareado pero necesitaba beber. Su cuerpo lo pedía, se miró al espejo, tenía el rostro demacrado, muchas ojeras pero aún así se seguía viendo igual que siempre. Nada en él cambiaba. Se levantó de la cama y observó el reloj_

_-12:30 pm-_

_Suspiró cansadamente y se agachó. Debajo de la cama se encontraba el licor. Tomó una botella y empezó a beber rápidamente. De repente comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Vió todo nublado.._

…

…

_-¡Sasuke!- gritó alguien._

_El chico se encontraba tirado apenas y podía abrir los ojos, lo único que alcanzo a ver eran esos zapatos tan peculiares, no eran otros más que los de su primo. Shisui Uchiha._

_-¡Demonios viejo! ¡Si que has bebido bastante!-_

_*Fin del flash back*_

En esos tiempos, Shisui y su hermano cuidaban de él. Y por su cuenta dejó el vino. Pero fue entonces que llegó a su vida un vicio más grande: el tabaco y las drogas.

Seguía teniendo el paquete en sus manos. No es que le causara impresión pero la verdad era que conocía muy bien esas drogas y no quería caer en ese error. No de nuevo. Sí moría por lo menos quería hacerlo haciendo algo bueno, no como un drogadicto alcohólico depresivo. No de esa manera.

Konan lo observó detenidamente –Sasuke, no puedes salir de esto. Ya estas metido-

El azabache dejó de mirar el paquete y la siguió con la mirada. Ella seguía sentada encima del automóvil. Estaba cruzada de piernas y seguía fumando. A Sasuke ya se le había acabado el cigarro que anteriormente ella le dio. Sintió esas ganas de fumar… apretó los puños y pudo contra sus deseos. No pidió otro cigarro.

-Querido- la voz de Konan era dulce –Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Yahiko no ha llegado-

-¿A qué se dedican?- alzó una ceja y se acercó más a ella

-Nuestro grupo se llama Akatsuki- De repente, Sasuke prestó atención a las paredes de los edificios y se dio cuenta que todos tenían una pequeña nube roja dibujada, él sabía que por lo general los grupos de barrio tenían un emblema, un logo.

-¿Qué quiere decir esa nube?- preguntó señalando una.

-Akatsuki- Konan suspiró pesadamente –Yahiko es su fundador. Él se dedica al tráfico de drogas y eventualmente al robo de micro empresas.

Sasuke tenía ganas de demostrar su enojo ¿para qué robar? ¿No era mejor ganarse el dinero?

-Sé qué piensas que es tonto robar- dijo Konan como si le leyera la mente – Pero aquí es esto. Si no te dedicas a ello sales perdiendo.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo en Akatsuki?- la voz de Sasuke era de enojo

-Yahiko tiene planes para ti, cuando llegue el te los dirá. Por más que quiera decirte será imposible. Sólo él lo sabe.

Ambos se quedaron callados. El viento a cada segundo era más frio. Quizá era porque estaban estáticos. De repente se escuchó un ruido.

-Konan- un chico de cabello naranja estacionó su moto muy cerca del auto de ésta. Tenía muchos percings en su rostro y algunos tatuajes en sus brazos. Sasuke recordó que ese era el chico que se había topado aquella vez en la escuela y además era el que estaba en la playa aquél día cuando él salió en el carro de Itachi. Ahora recordaba todo.

-Uchiha- Yahiko se acercó a Sasuke. El azabache podía reconocer ese aroma. Era tabaco y alcohol.

-Yahiko-

Konan observaba todo. Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse tensas.

-Sígueme Sasuke, tengo que hablar contigo – hizo una pausa y miro a Konan –a solas-.

๑

๑

**Nota de la autora: **La inspiración tardo en llegar. Pero lo prometido es deuda. Haré capítulos más largos para que los disfruten al máximo, esto es nuevo nunca había escrito algo tan … bueno… tan a este estilo. Espero sea de su agrado y dejen un review. Gracias a los que me han mandado uno, en verdad. Y bueno, espero que esta cuenta siga creciendo… estoy empezando de cero como la primera vez y es que esto es un reto personal que en esta cuenta tenga los fics actualizados y terminados. Por el momento tengo finalizado "Bad Romance" (es un one-shot) aunque quizá pueda hacer un Two-shot. Este es el link de mi otra cuenta: u/4786668/Tamahara-chan

Aquí tengo un poco más de fics. En fin, los que me han seguido se han de haber dado cuenta que los otros dos capítulos eran exactamente los mismos ¡Sorpresa! Este capítulo es nuevo y ya estoy trabajando en el cuarto. ¡Saludos! Y dejen un review :* se los agradecería mucho.

**Tamahara Uzumaki.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking the habit**

_-Capítulo 4-_

๑

๑

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche. Por algún motivo extraño estaba comenzando a nevar en Konohoa, era un fenómeno poco habitual. Hinata se encontraba en su recamara, estaba mirando hacía la ventana y podía observar la luna. Su gran inspiración. Ese día había sido un tanto agitado, tenía que checar los asuntos empresariales que le había encargado su primo y también se tenía que ocupar de la casa, administrar el dinero, pagarle a los trabajadores, ver que todo estuviera en orden… en fin, eran demasiadas cosas. Hacía un rato que había tomado un baño caliente, eso siempre la relajaba. Y ahora ahí estaba, observando la luna. En ese momento recordó a su hermana menor, Hanabi. Ambas habían sido muy unidas se llevaban por tan solo 2 años de diferencia pero su parecido físico era sorprendente, aunque Hanabi tenía más los rasgos de su padre, era un poco más morena y el cabello lo tenía negro. En cambio ella tenía el cabello entre negro y azul y la piel blanca, como su madre.

Una lágrima errante cayó sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta. En el escritorio se dio cuenta que la foto familiar seguía ahí. Algunos le decían que era masoquista por seguir conservando esa foto ya que después de la muerte de su hermana y su mamá todas las fotos fueron tiradas o guardadas, en cambio ella seguía conservando esa foto. Se podía observar que ahí estaba su padre Hiashi, junto a él estaba Noriko quién era su madre. En el lado izquierdo estaba Hanabi sosteniendo un ramo de flores lilas, en medio se encontraba ella y en el lado derecho se encontraba Neji, quién era su hermano mayor. La diferencia de ellos era de tan sólo 10 meses. Nunca supo porque era tan corta la diferencia, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de preguntárselo a su madre no lo hizo pero, siendo realistas ¿Qué niña le iba a preguntar eso a su madre? Ella tan sólo tenía 12 años cuando su mamá murió. Nadie se esperaba eso. Fue repentino pero ella lo soñó, fue un mal augurio. Hinata derramó otra lágrima y seguida de esta vinieron muchas más, en verdad las extrañaba. Extrañaba su vida de antes. No es que todo fuera perfecto pero por lo menos tenía con quién hablar, con quién compartir intereses… y esa persona era su mamá.

_- Se necesita tristeza para conocer la felicidad, ruido para apreciar el silencio, y ausencia para valorar la presencia_ – eso le había dicho Neji días posteriores a la muerte de su madre.

Hinata era una persona sensible, odiaba serlo pero lo era. Tenía un corazón muy bondadoso. Por algún motivo esa noche de noviembre era diferente, comenzó a sentir frío así que fue a su armario a buscar un suéter pero cayó al suelo. Volteó para ver con que había tropezado y se llevó la sorpresa de que había sido con un álbum de fotos. Lo tomó y se sentó en el suelo. Empezó a echar una ojeada, todas eran fotos con su madre y con su hermana. Pocas eran las fotos con su padre con su hermano. Llegó a la época escolar y encontró una foto con Konan. La miró tristemente. Los tiempos habían cambiado entre ellas, pero la que tomó la decisión de alejarse fue Konan, no ella.

-Suficiente por hoy- dijo Hinata mientras cerraba ese álbum de fotos y lo metía a uno de los cajones de su armario –El tiempo es el único que nos recuerda que nada es igual ¿no es así?- se secó la ultima lagrima y se puso un suéter. Se sentó sobre la cama y volvió a perderse entre sus pensamientos. Y de repente llegó a su mente el rostro de Sasuke. Por algún motivo le dolía el hecho de que éste se hubiese acostado con una de sus mejores amigas, le dolía en el fondo y eso no era bueno. ¡Era prácticamente un desconocido! Tan sólo había cruzado unas cuantas palabras, no es que lo quisiera ni mucho menos pero sentía algo inexplicable. Era como si lo conociera de antes –_eso es imposible-_ pensó mientras se golpeaba mentalmente. Además, no es que le sorprendiera que Konan haya hecho eso, al contrario, ella era así. Pero de Sasuke le sorprendió. –_Es mejor no darle importancia, es sólo un chico más-_ se dijo a sí misma mientras se recostaba finalmente en la cama. Justo cuando iba a cerrar los ojos escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Sintió un pequeño coraje interno, por fin quería descansar. La semana pasada había sido terrible, lo único que quería era estar sola con sus recuerdos de cuando "era feliz". -¿Quién?- preguntó en voz alta mientras se volvía a incorporar y se ponía sus pantuflas.

-Soy yo- la voz de Neji era inconfundible-Necesito hablar con usted-

Hinata no entendía por qué motivo su hermano siempre la llamaba por usted… ¡eran hermanos! –En un momento Neji- respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Finalmente la abrió. Y ahí estaba su hermano, su semblante era más serio de lo normal.

Ambos caminaron hacía la sala, mientras ella traía una ropa de pijama el vestía de saco y formal. Ambos se sentaron. No se escuchaba ningún sonido.

-Me he enterado de que en su clase esta ese tal Sasuke Uchiha- habló sin más Neji -¿sabe lo que eso significa, no es así?-

Hinata lo miró a los ojos. Sí, ella también lo había pensado durante todo el día.

-Lo sé- su voz era dulce, débil.

-No debe relacionarse con él. Nada. Y mucho menos comenté algo de la empresa Sharingan o de Byakugan. Sería arriesgado… ¿usted trató con él durante el juicio empresarial de la semana pasada?- preguntó

Hinata observó que en la mesa había rollos de canela. Le encantaban. Comenzó a observar uno, tenía ganas de comerlo, tenía la mezcla perfecta entre canela y azúcar

-¡Hinata!- habló un poco más recio Neji

La ojiperla salió de sus deseos y volvió a sí misma, a veces le costaba trabajo eso de mantener la atención en una sola cosa.

-Lo…Lo…lo siento Ne…Neji- se excusó. –Yo…yo… no traté con Sasuke Uchiha, sólo trate con su hermano mayor y con Madara. Únicamente con ellos-

-Bueno…¿eso quiere decir que él sabrá algo?-

-Lo dudo mucho…si…si lo supiera yo creo que…que…._no me hubiera hablado…_-

-Hinata. Detesto que tartamudee ¡¿Puede hablar decentemente?!- Neji estaba molesto así que golpeo la mesa. La ojiperla recordó que, su hermano no era así, antes era un ser dulce y cariñoso con quién siempre podía platicar pero de un momento a otro cambió drásticamente. No lo culpaba, estar siempre con su padre a veces podía resultar enfermizo.

-Lo...Si...Siento- se regañó mentalmente por tanto tartamudear-Yo…-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

-¡Me crispa los nervios que haga eso Hinata! ¡Por el amor de dios!- los ojos de Neji podían haberla matado, si tan sólo las miradas mataran a las personas.

Hinata respiró profundamente y continuo –Bueno, no me relacionaré con Sasuke Uchiha. No creo necesario una relación personal con él-

-Más le vale- eso sonaba más a una amenaza que a una sugerencia.

La platicaba había terminado y ahora Hinata se encontraba en su recamara. Ahora si podía descansar. Ahora si podía soñar.

_-¿Quién eres?- preguntó mientras lo observaba –No te recuerdo… bueno tu rostro es familiar pero no sé quién eres, siento que te conozco pero….-_

_El día era soleado. Era época de primavera, había muchas flores alrededor recordando esa época del año. Se inclinó y tomo una flor y se la extendió a ella_

_-¿Te gustan estas flores, no es así?- su semblante era tranquilo, no demostraba felicidad ni tristeza sino tranquilidad –No importa que no me recuerdes porque yo tampoco te recuerdo-_

_Ella aceptó la flor y respiró ese aroma, le era familiar. Más no sabía de dónde._

_-¿Entonces?-hizo una pausa-Yo no sé quién eres y tú no sabes quién soy. Pero me recuerdas…. No comprendo…._

_El se acerco a ella. Estaban en un campo de flores, había algunos pájaros que revoloteaban a su alrededor._

_-Yo- suspiro pesadamente –Sólo siento que somos algo- cerró sus ojos- Sólo sé que eres Hinata pero no sé quién eres. Te gustan las cosas dulces y amas las flores en especial ésta… las violetas- _

_No entendía nada, se llevó su mano a su pecho y dio un salto de la emoción._

_-Yo… tampoco sé quién eres pero… -hizo una pausa-¡Espera!- gritó efusivamente-Tú… estabas en otro lugar… en otro tiempo yo te vi en alguna parte._

_El chico pudo observar que los ojos de ella brillaban como si fueran dos diamantes puros. Sonrió_

_-Quizá nos vimos en un sueño ¿no crees?- se sentó sobre el pasto –Siéntate- _

_La chica hizo lo que él le pidió_

_-¿Es hermoso este paisaje no crees?- Ella en automático volteo. Ese diálogo le era familiar –Mi corazón era como el invierno. Como las hojas que caen, así mis sentimientos caían. Tú eres la luz que alumbra mi oscuridad._

_Ella se inclino hacía él._

_-Quisiera saber quién eres… quisiera saberlo y escapar de mi otra realidad-_

_-¿Y cuál es tu realidad?- preguntó el divertido_

_-Lo real, el mundo en el que vivo-_

_-Hinata- se incorporó y tomó las manos de ella –Sólo se tú nombre, desearía saber quién eres y que somos-_

_Ella se sonrojó y pudo observar en él una felicidad inmensa. Pero no la demostraba._

_-¿Por qué no demuestras tu felicidad?- preguntó_

_Él se sonrojo levemente y le dijo –Sería muy rápido demostrarlo. Aunque es verdad, estoy feliz pero tengo miedo-_

_-¿De qué?- _

_-De mi mismo-_

_Pasaron muchas horas y se miraron fijamente. Pronto hubo una puesta de sol._

_-Ya es de noche- comentó él –Eso me da miedo-_

_Ella lo observó y no pudo descifrar el porqué de su comentario_

_-¿la noche te da miedo?_

_-Me aterra. Me recuerda a mí mismo. Es difícil de explicar, recuerdo que yo soy como el invierno, como la noche. Pero no recuerdo en específico porque tengo ese recuerdo._

_Ella lo miró confundida. Él la volteó a ver –Tranquila- rió un poco –Tú eres como una flor de primavera y eres como el día, somos opuestos y quizá por eso…_

_-¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?- su voz apenas era audible -¿quién eres?-_

_El derramó una lágrima y la limpio rápidamente_

_-Te amo- dijo sin más. Dejo pasar un buen rato para volver a hablar –No sé por qué digo todo esto, me aterra, no quiero lastimarte una vez más… ¡No quiero!. Quiero tantas cosas… estar contigo, ser feliz pero creo que mi miedo puede más._

_Ella no entendía porque él no la miraba a la cara. De repente, el cielo se oscureció y empezó a caer una tormenta. Ella pudo sentir la fría lluvia caer sobre ellos._

_-Hace…frío- comentó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, esperando a que él lo hiciera-¿Por qué no me miras?- _

_El se levantó y no le dirigió mirada alguna. _

_-No puedo. Mi corazón es demasiado oscuro para amar- su voz era fría, cada palabra le dolió a ella. Se levantó rápidamente. Por algún motivo le costó trabajo, sentía como sí se estuviera congelando. Lo jaló del brazo para que quedaran frente a frente. Exclamó un grito ahogado._

_-¿Ahora lo entiendes?- la mirada de él era completamente diferente, sus ojos denotaban soledad, tristeza, dolor, odio… pero había algo más… sus ojos eran como la sangre. Rojos intensos con algunas figuras en el interior asemejándose a una flor de loto._

_Pero ella sintió una fuerza sobrenatural. Pudo ver más allá de lo que antes podía. Y vió algo en el interior de él…._

_-Tú posees unos ojos diferentes a los míos- explico sin cambiar el tono frío- Tus ojos son blancos y pueden ver el interior e incluso el exterior mientras que esto- señaló sus ojos y los aplasto, haciendo que ella se asustara ya que parecía que se los iba a arrancar – Estos ojos son el odio y pueden hacerte ver una realidad que no quieras saber._

_En automático, los pocos pájaros que había se convirtieron en cuervos, y las flores se marchitaron. El frío se volvió aún más intenso y la lluvia se había convertido en una tormenta de nieve. Ella se estaba congelando mientras que él estaba normal._

_-Por este motivo no te recuerdo…_

_Poco a poco sintió como si cayera en el vació. Pudo sentir como sus recuerdos se volvían a desvanecer._

Se sobresaltó de la cama. Pudo sentir su corazón tan agitado. Se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y observó sus ojos en el espejo. Eran los de siempre. No había nada raro en ella.

-_Otro sueño…-_ pensó mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Últimamente tenía unos sueños terriblemente raros y aquél no era la excepción. Se sentó en la cama y reflexionó sobre lo soñados. Se dio cuenta que recordaba todo, menos como era el rostro de quién le hablaba. Golpeó la pared de su recamara con el puño cerrado. No sintió nada. Respiró profundamente y trato de no darle importancia a ese sueño se paró y observó la ventana, ya empezaba a nevar, era normal. Era noviembre. Se tronó el cuello y pudo oler algo….

-¡Violetas!- corrió hacía donde su olfato la llevaba y se dio cuenta que había un ramo justo en el espejo. Pestañeo varias veces ¿cómo fue que no notó antes que ahí estaban esas flores? Trató de hacer memoria y no recordó cuando las había llevado hacía ahí o mejor dicho _quién _las había llevado.

-Violetas en el sueño, violetas en esta realidad- comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Observó el reloj de su pared -6:30- dejó las flores en el lugar donde estaban. Tomaría un baño caliente para ir a la escuela. Sólo le quedaba tener paciencia y no tomarle importancia a ese sueño, sólo era eso y ella sólo era una soñadora.

๑

๑

Sasuke se encontraba tumbado en su cama. Le dolía un poco el cuerpo. Sí fuera por él no iría a la escuela. Se levantó pesadamente de la cama y observó todo a su alrededor. Todo era frío, hasta los colores de la casa eran deprimentes, todo en tonos grises, negros y cafés. Su estómago empezaba a pedirle alimento ¿hacía cuánto que no comía como debía ser? Trató de hacer memoria.

_*Flash back*_

_-¡Sasuke!- gritó su madre desde el comedor -¿Dónde está tu hermano?-_

_El pequeño fue hacía donde estaba su mamá. –No lo sé, me parece que fue con Shisui y con mi padre- le esbozó una sonrisa –Huele muy bien…. Son…._

_-¡Onigris!- la voz de su madre era alegre_

_-¿puedo…?- Sasuke estiró su mano y tomó uno al mismo tiempo que se fue corriendo. Mikoto le sonrió, siempre hacía eso, le pedía permiso para robarse un onigri antes de la comida y después se iba corriendo. _

_*Fin del flash back*_

-Esa fue la última comida decente que tuve- su voz era ronca y pesada. Bajó hacía el comedor y abrió el refrigerador. Suspiró pesadamente. De nuevo había olvidado comprar comida. Su entrada a la escuela era a las 8, y ya eran cerca de las 7. Como si sus pies pesaran subió de nuevo a su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama. Fue hasta ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que había dormido con la misma ropa de ayer. Sacó de una de sus bolsas "el paquete" que le dio Konan. Lo aventó haciendo que el polvo se derramará por una parte del piso.

-¡Al carajo esta mierda!- Se dirigió al baño. Tendría que tomar una ducha caliente. Poco le importaba llegar tarde al colegio. Se tronó el cuello –Por lo menos hoy no tuve esos sueños raros- río para sí mismo –Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar ¿yo cursi?- se miró al espejo. Sus ojeras empezaban a reaparecer.

Finalmente estuvo listo para salir a la calle. Pudo notar que estaba nevando, no era algo que le llamara la atención. Caminó tranquilamente a pesar de que ya era tarde. No había nada interesante.

-¡Hey!- se escuchó que alguien le hablaba. Sasuke volteó de reojo, era Yahiko.

-Como miembro de Akatsuki quiero decirte que no será fácil tomarme el pelo, ¿eh?- El azabache rodó los ojos lentamente mientras se acercaba a él. Pudo observar el automóvil que estaba atrás de Yahiko –Más te vale que entres, no es que me guste la escuela pero ahí es el lugar donde puedo realizar mis planes tranquilamente ¿lo sabes, no?- Sasuke movió la cabeza. Yahiko lo observó fijamente –Odio que no hables, hablar no es malo ¿sabes?- Sasuke no dijo nada y se subió al carro, en el lugar del copiloto. –Me gusta conducir rápido- comentó Yahiko y al ver que Sasuke no contestaba le preguntó -¿Te molesta?- el azabache negó con la cabeza.

-No soy un niño para que me andes vigilando- por fin se rompió ese silencio. Llegaron al semáforo y Yahiko se frenó. Medito un poco la respuesta, Sasuke no era de las personas que hablará por hablar, si decía algo era importante e inteligente.

-Lo sé- respondió Yahiko –Pero debo ponerte a prueba y por el momento te estaré vigilando. Todo lo que hagas, todos tus movimientos. No creas que es acoso, sino que se trata de confiar.

-La confianza no se da espiando- comentó Sasuke mientras observaba por la ventana del automóvil. Yahiko puso de nueva cuenta en marcha el carro.

-No me subestimes Uchiha- respondió- Por ahora tú no harás nada en la escuela, sí quieres estudiar hazlo. A mí me da igual, pero… no seas el borrego ni el lameculos de los Hyuga, por favor-

Sasuke fijo su vista en un árbol de Navidad que había en una tienda por la que pasaron. Eso le dio nostalgia.

-No lo haré pero…- hizo una pausa, atrayendo a sí la atención de Yahiko- En la escuela tengo que trabajar con esa chica… Hinata- respondió.

Yahiko soltó una risa ahogada. Que no paso de desapercibida para Sasuke

-Esa Hyuga siempre nos trae algunos problemillas. Por suerte Konan siempre la ha sabido controlar… eran mejores amigas ¿lo sabías?- Sasuke alzó la ceja, eso sí que era interesante, dado que Konan y ella eran totalmente opuestas. Desde su perspectiva eran diferentes a todas las mujeres con las que había tratado, pero a la vez eran polos opuestos.

-Lo sé, yo igual puse cara de sorprendido cuando me lo contó, es una historia un tanto interesante- Sasuke fijó su vista en Yahiko, era de las pocas veces que le interesaba saber sobre los demás –Pero no me corresponde contártela- Yahiko le sonrió.

Sasuke fijó su vista en otra parte. Por dentro se enojó, por algún motivo le interesaba saber más sobre Hinata… era raro pero sabía que poco a poco la conocería, más estando en Akatsuki.

-Y volviendo al tema….- volvió hablar Yahiko –puedes convivir con ella, pero no demasiado ¿entiendes? Nos podría traer algunos problemillas con el idiota de Neji, él es el verdadero problema-

…

….

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Estaba a tiempo de llegar. Entró al salón de clases, todo era normal sólo que aún no había llegado Naruto. Escuchó una plática entre Shikamaru e Ino

-¡Pero puedes dejar de estar callado todo el tiempo!- gritó enfurecida -¡No sé cómo te voy a soportar en clases de Anko!-

La ojiperla, no le tomó importancia a la molestia de Ino, sino que se le había olvidado contarle a Neji que Sasuke era de su equipo. Comenzó a preocuparse, pero no tanto ya que eran el único equipo de 3 integrantes, por suerte estaba Naruto con ella… por lo menos su hermano no tenia roces con Naruto.

Se sentó en el lugar más alejado del salón, junto a la ventana, olvidando que Sasuke se empezaba a sentar ahí.

Por otro lado, no muy lejos del salón de clases, Sasuke caminaba por el jardín, aquél donde había conocido a la ojiperla.

-_Hinata-_ pensó cuando comenzó a oler las flores. Eso le sorprendió mucho, era la primera vez en su vida en la que el relacionaba el olor de algo con una mujer… bueno, a excepción de su madre a ella la relacionaba con el arroz y la vainilla (ya que lo que ella cocinaba lo hacía con esos ingredientes) –_Son diferentes- _Sasuke no podía sacarse de la cabeza el comentario de Yahiko, sobre que Hinata y Konan eran amigas, no lo captaba. Hinata era callada, la única mujer que no le hacía caso mientras que Konan era atrevida, fría y sobre todo… le coqueteaba.

Comenzó a sentir una ligera resaca, eso era normal en él. Se sentía ansioso. Por los pasillos se encontró con algunas chicas, a ninguna saludó pero ellas lo desnudaban con la mirada

_-Tontas-_ pensaba mientras seguía con su camino. Guardó en su casillero sus libros, no le gustaba andar cargando y se encontró con una nota:

_-Te estoy vigilando Uchiha-_ Sasuke rodó los ojos, era evidente que era Yahiko. Arrugó el papel, detestaba que manejaran su vida, a decir verdad no le daría mucha importancia a lo que habló con él el día anterior. ¿Qué más daba? Nunca se mantenía en un solo lugar y era probable que quizá en un mes ya estuviera en otra parte de Japón e inclusive del mundo. Vió de reojo a la maestra de Química y fue cuando supo que era mejor apresurar el paso, no quería problemas. Entró al salón de clases causando la atención de las mujeres, menos de Hinata. Apretó los puños, detestaba que esa chica no lo notará, es decir, no sabía porque pensaba tanto en ella, hasta con el olor de una flor. Eso era absurdo. Mediocre. Pero sintió como la sangre le hervía cuando observó que Naruto estaba sentado en _su_ lugar. Y no sólo eso sino que estaba junto a ella. Caminó apresuradamente hacía la esquina del salón y se quedo parado alado de Naruto, como dándole a entender que se quitara de _su _lugar. Sí, Sasuke era muy posesivo con todo lo que tenía y no dejaría pasar por alto esa acción.

-¡Sasuke!- saludó animoso, ignorando por completo la atmosfera tan pesada que se estaba formando -¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntó el rubio al ver que el azabache se quedaba parado, sin decir nada. Sasuke miro a Hinata muy disimuladamente, ella no lo volteaba a ver ni de broma, estaba callada ¿Acaso él era invisible para ella?

_-Demonios, de nuevo estos pensamientos-_ Sasuke tenía ganas de golpear a todos e inclusive golpearse a sí mismo por semejantes pensamientos, era tonto todo lo que pensaba. Hinata, era lo único que tenía en su mente y eso le enojaba más que cualquiera otra cosa en el mundo _–Si ignorarme quiere, ignorada será- _pensó muy a sus adentros, ignorando por completo al pobre rubio, quién seguía hablándole como loco, causando la atención de los demás de la clase.

-Es mi lugar- replicó Sasuke secamente haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mi".

Naruto soltó una carcajada sincera, y le dijo

-Yo llegué primero- alzó su pulgar derecho, muy amistoso.

Sasuke no soportó esa acción, en ese preciso momento quería golpearlo, en verdad lo deseaba pero trató de calmarse. Dio media vuelta y buscó otro lugar, que estaba en el otro extremo del salón… justo donde estaban todas las acosadoras.

Antes de que llegara a su destino, la maestra Anko abrió la puerta del salón. Todo fue silencio en el salón, Sasuke agradeció eso, de otro modo tendría que escuchar las voces chillonas de sus compañeras de clase… esas voces de chicas plásticas que sólo pensaban en sexo pero vamos ¿Quién era él para habar de mentalidades maduras?

Anko explicaba y anotaba algunas formulas en el pizarrón. Todos parecían estar en su mundo. Sasuke prestó atención a la clase, en algún tiempo de su infancia fue un alumno destacado claro, en segundo lugar ya que su hermano era siempre el número 1 de la Academia, además de ser años más grande que él. Sí, en algún tiempo fue de excelente promedio… ahora no.

Se tomó la molestia de observar a sus compañeros, era la primera vez que lo hacía… Ino se miraba en el espejo mientras se enchinaba las pestañas -_Ridícula-_ pensó. Junto a él estaba Sakura, la chica de cabellos rosas, ésta estaba observando aburrida sus uñas y en ocasiones lo volteaba a ver. Tenten, una chica de cabellos castaños, parecía ser de las más normales ella estaba tomando algunas notas de lo que estaba en el pizarrón. Observó más allá de la tercera fila, mientras se recargaba su cabeza en la pared, Chouji era un chico regordete y pudo notar como sacaba de su mochila galletas, atrás de ese chico estaba Shikamaru, era un tipo callado. Eso le agradaba a Sasuke. Y así fue observando a cada uno de sus compañeros, notó detalles físicos que no había visto antes y justo llegó al otro extremo del salón, donde se encontraba Hinata. La observó, y por ende se perdió de la clase.

La ojiperla observaba el pizarrón, mantenía su bolígrafo entre sus manos jugando de una manera un tanto rara, le daba vueltas al bolígrafo en círculos. Sasuke trató de imitar eso y no pudo. Se sintió tonto. Siguió examinándola. Se dio cuenta que para sus apuntes usaba diferentes tipos de plumas, en especial el color violeta. Ni siquiera volteaba para otro lado simplemente veía el pizarrón y anotaba ¡No veía el cuaderno!, eso le desesperó a Sasuke, ya que tuvo la impresión de que ella lo estaba evadiendo _-¿porqué?-_ inmediatamente sacó esa idea de su mente. Sintió rabia al ver que Naruto la observaba a ella, eso era obvio. Ella en cambió no observaba nada, se preguntó si acaso en verdad estaba tomando apunte o sí sólo estaba haciendo la finta. Eso le causó cierto misterio. La clase continuaba, Anko hablaba sobre los hidróxidos y otras cosas que a Sasuke le parecían absurdas, ni siquiera sabía cómo llegaron a ese tema en menos de 30 minutos. Dejo de observar a la ojiperla, dio por hecho que eso lo haría ver como un acosador.

-Y quiero que después de su última clase se presenten en mi oficina para darles informe de su proyecto- la voz de Anko fue clara y firme

Sasuke despertó de su trance, de sus ideas. Sacudió su cabeza y se dio cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Sonó el timbre de salida de esa clase. Todos se amontonaron en la puerta y salieron, todos menos Naruto y Hinata. Trató de calmarse y recordó que ella lo había ignorado como ninguna otra mujer en su vida. El no le hablaría.

-¡Hey Sasuke!- Naruto gritó a pesar de que eran los únicos en el salón. Sasuke bufó, detestaba que le gritaran. -¡Contesta!- volvió a gritar. Esta vez sentía que su paciencia se había agotado totalmente. Se paró de su lugar y llegó hasta donde estaba Naruto, es decir, junto a Hinata.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó tajantemente

-Etto- se rascó la cabeza, causando así que los nervios de Sasuke se salieran de control

-¡Habla de una jodida vez!- exclamó. Se sintió tonto, ya que ni así Hinata había volteado

-¡Hey!- exclamó Naruto-Hay una dama aquí y por respeto no deberías decir esas palabritas, eh-

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Deseaba mandar al infierno a Naruto.

-Bueno- prosiguió el rubio- Debemos reunirnos e ir a la salida con Anko, esa maestra es muy…- hizo una pausa- mala onda, por no decir otra cosa.

Se hizo un silencio brutal. Naruto era algo tonto y lento para notar las cosas pero esta vez se dio cuenta que el ambiente estaba tenso _-¿porqué Hinata y Sasuke no se dirigen ni la mirada?-_ se rascó la cabeza, ni él entendía pero era obvio que algo pasó y eso le intrigo.

-¿Dónde nos vemos?- por fin se escuchó la voz de Hinata, era tranquila, dulce, pero Sasuke notó que detrás de esa voz había un poco de tristeza.

-Que les parece sí nos vamos los tres a su oficina después de clase, así no nos perderemos- Naruto rió un poco, ahora sentía que el ambiente volvía a su normalidad, o eso pensó.

-Me da igual- comentó Sasuke mientras se daba la vuelta.

Naruto lo miró extrañado. Hinata ni siquiera lo miro.

_-No debo hablarle- pensó Hinata- Debo tener en cuenta lo que Neji me dijo-_

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ella misma cuando recordó que estarían "los tres en el equipo" ¿Qué debería decirle a Neji?. Se sintió tensa.

Sasuke simplemente se fue del otro lado del salón, no quería saber nada de nadie, se sentía molesto en especial con Hinata.

_-¡Mierda! De nuevo ella- _la volteó a ver disimuladamente_-Me estoy volviendo paranoico-_ pensó mientras sacaba su celular y sus auriculares. Sin duda la música era lo único que lo podía calmar en esos momentos.

"_He estado esperando algo por mucho tiempo, para mostrarme las respuestas que quiero, la razón para creer en eso es muy dura. Pero no pienso que exista_

_Dame razones para creer. Este mundo no es una máquina de enfermos. Cuando todo el mundo está muerto en todas las direcciones. ¿Me puedes dar lo que necesito? O simplemente siéntate y veme sangrar. Porque después de todo puedes conseguir todo lo que quieras ahora. Pero todo lo que necesitaría es una cosa que me mantenga en movimiento"_

๑

๑

El día fue monótono, Sasuke sentía que todos los días de su vida los estaba desperdiciando necesitaba una razón, un motivo… ya había sonado el toque de salida. Se sentía frustrado consigo mismo, como si quisiera expulsar algo, pero no sabía qué. Volteó por enésima vez hacia donde estaba Hinata. Cerró los ojos y salió del salón como alma que se lo lleva el demonio. Se estaban abrazando.

No quería verse obvio y tenía… ¿miedo? Sí, quizá esa era la palabra más acertada. Porque en verdad la sentía, tenía miedo de él mismo y de sus emociones, todo lo que estaba haciendo no era normal, no en él. No en el orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha.

_-No quisiera apresurarme pero… dicen que así se siente el amor-_ se sentó en el pasillo. No había nadie, por suerte. Pero ahí estaba adentro Naruto y Hinata, y eso le molestaba. Le enfurecía. –_En efecto, algo siento por ella… ¿pero qué?-_

…

…

**Nota de la autora: **Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo. He tomado la decisión de hacer un especial navideño (no lo tenía planeado) pero queda muy acorde a la historia, créanme les aseguro que les gustará. Lo haré los días 23, 24 y 25. Y hasta quizá llegue a realizar uno el 31 de diciembre, todo depende de los comentarios. Agradezco a cada una de las personas que ha leído esta historia, en verdad para mí es muy importante. ¡Saludos!

Por cierto, en cada capítulo pondré una canción, espero no les moleste es que en verdad amo la música y trato de encontrar esa melodía que se adapte a la historia en este caso hoy fue turno de

"Reason to believe"/Sum 41. Obvio traduje la letra, ya que el fic lo estoy publicando en español pero les dejó la canción por sí les interesa.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Breaking the habit**

_-Capítulo 5-_

๑

๑

_Últimamente no soy yo. Supongo que todos nos echamos a perder. Tarde o temprano, de distintas formas… bueno… tengo que autoculparme. Supongo que no entiendo que necesito todo tipo de ayuda. Dios tiene un plan para mí. Bien, pues voy a decirte algo "no tengo tiempo ni paciencia"._

_¿Qué puedo decir? No soy un ángel. No estoy olvidado. ¡Pero puedo desangrarme! Hazme daño creo que Dios te creo para que jugarás conmigo y nadie puede negarlo ¿Qué se supone que es esto?_

_Bueno supongo que ha llegado mi hora, dime en que puedo creer porque no sé lo que es el dolor. No quiero tener fe, sólo la perdería_

_Soy mi peor enemigo, que no puede ser salvado._

๑

๑

Sasuke se sentía extraño. Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza de una forma repentina. Naruto y Hinata salían del salón de clases y observaron al azabache. Tres miradas se encontraron en ese pasilo.

-¡Sasuke!- llamó Naruto animadamente- Tenemos que ver lo del proyecto…

El azabache rodó los ojos, ahora sí tenía su semblante serio aunque por dentro estaba totalmente confundido. Se dejo llevar por arranques impulsivos. Se maldijo internamente. Los tres caminaron hacia la oficina de Anko MItarashi. Cuando llegaron salió la maestra y los llamó

-Chicos- dijo con un tono de voz monótona- Sólo pase el representante de equipo- Los tres se miraron, no habían acordado nada. Hinata dio un paso al frente y fue hacía donde estaba la maestra. Se cerró la puerta.

Sasuke suspiró, eso de ser jefe no se le daba mucho… bueno se le daba pero era un tanto fastidioso tener que dar indicaciones y esas cosas. En cambio, Naruto era un pésimo líder. La atmósfera se hizo pesada, pero finalmente salió Hinata con un fólder.

-Listo- la ojiperla les enseñó la carpeta- El trabajo es para el próximo año…- antes de que ella terminara Naruto interrumpió.

-¡El próximo año! ¡Genial!- se escuchaba animado por el tono de voz. Hinata rió un poco mientras se acercaba a él

-Tonto- comentó ella- Estamos a finales de noviembre, es más que obvio que el trabajo será para el siguiente año-

Sasuke se sintió tonto, es decir ¿en verdad tendría que trabajar con Naruto? ¿Tendría que estar con Hinata? Sintió que ese trabajo no iba a funcionar, prefería reprobar año a trabajar. Eso sin duda.

-Tenemos que comenzar cuanto antes con el proyecto- añadió Hinata

-Puedo ofrecer mi departamento- señaló Naruto- No está muy lejos de aquí y además- sus ojos comenzaron a brillar -¡habrá Ramen!-

Hinata comenzó a reír. Sasuke la observó.

-Me parece buena idea Naruto ¿qué tal si hacemos una junta general en tu casa?- La Hyuga sonrió mostrando un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Sasuke se sintió ¿incomodo? Bueno, quizá esa era la palabra que más se acercaba a lo que sentía.

¡Por supuesto!- dijo el rubio -¡Hoy mismo a trabajar!-

Hinata le mandó un mensaje de texto diciéndole a Neji que llegaría un poco más tarde. Los tres chicos iban en metro rumbo a la casa de Naruto. El rubio iba muy feliz, después de todo estaba con Hinata. La ojiperla conversaba con Naruto tímidamente mientras que Sasuke… bueno, es como si él no existiera, ni siquiera hacia ruido ni nada, es como si no estuviera ahí.

Por fin llegaron "al departamento" de Naruto. Sasuke pudo observar que era una casa pequeña muy colorida a su gusto personal. Naruto abrió la puerta principal. La casa tenía las paredes de color crema y todo lo básico en un hogar. Además de que tenía muchos retratos pegados en la pared y grandes estantes de libros.

-¿Apoco lees, Naruto-kun?- preguntó Hinata

A Naruto le gusto que ella usará el "kun" después de su nombre, sintió como su corazón se agitaba un poco más –No es que sea de mi agrado- rió un poco- Es que mi abuela en ocasiones me hace visitas sorpresa y cada que viene deja libros- se acercó al librero -¡Mira!- le entregó un libro a Hinata- Este, habla sobre medicina Inglesa y así mi abuela tiene muchos-

-Oh- Hinata observaba el libro- Tsunade-sama es impresionante

Sasuke comenzó a tener dudas, no es que le importara la vida del rubio pero algo le llamaba la atención en todo aquello.

-Tomen asiento- señaló Naruto

-_Hmp, por lo menos recuerda que estoy aquí- _pensó Sasuke al escuchar aquello

Los aludidos hicieron lo que Naruto les indico –Iré por Ramen- señaló el rubio.

Hinata ni siquiera volteaba a ver a Sasuke, esa situación se volvía un poco tensa cuando estaban los dos "a solas". Y es que la ojiperla no se podía sacar de la mente el hecho de que el Uchiha ya tuviera sexo con Konan, era algo que no se esperaba de él, quizá de ella sí pero de él no. Pero quizá estaba exagerando las cosas, a final de cuentas el es un hombre y apenas y lo conocía, no es cómo si le importara mucho su vida.

-Naruto-kun- Sasuke sintió como esa palabra lograba taladrarle los oídos nada más de escucharla -¿cómo ha estado Kushina-san y Minato-san?- preguntó.

El rubio se acerco desde la cocina para platicar

-Bueno- se rascó la cabeza- Ya sabes, han tenido sus épocas en la empresa pero todo va muy bien, quizá en Navidad vengan a visitarme

-¿Enserio?- la voz de Hinata sonaba animada- de ser así no dudes en avisarme.

Sasuke se sorprendió por el trato que esos dos tenían, pero recordaba que en aquella ocasión, Naruto le mencionó a Sai que poco a poco ya tenía la confianza de Hinata. Y eso era más que obvio.

Comenzaron a platicar sobre temas del trabajo mientras comían. Sasuke se mantenía callado ajeno a todo lo que esos dos platicaban. Sentía la química que emanaban esos dos en donde él era un elemento que nada más no hacía reacción de ningún tipo. Se sentía idiota por estar ahí cuando en realidad ni siquiera estaba aportando nada más que su inútil presencia.

De repente un celular comenzó a vibrar, era el de Hinata.

-Lo siento chicos- les dijo mientras leía el texto de su móvil- Me tengo que retirar

-¿Pero cómo?- dijo Naruto con lamento- es muy temprano-

Hinata le sonrió, en verdad no deseaba irse pero pasaron algunos asuntos en la empresa y Neji la solicitaba.

-Sucedieron cosas de improviso, gomen- la ojiperla se levantó de la mesa.

-Yo te llevo- dijo Naruto- Tengo un coche y….- se sintió a sonrojar por algún motivo extraño.

Hinata hizo lo mismo y justo cuando los dos se iban a dar un pequeño beso,

-Lo mejor es que Hyuga se vaya a donde tenga que ir- la voz fría de Sasuke hizo acto de presencia. En realidad no sabía porque había intervenido de esa manera, a final de cuentas era asunto de esos dos lo que harían en el coche.

-¿Vienes?- dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía con una sonrisa un tanto "misteriosa" a la vista del azabache.

Sasuke alzó los hombros, le era indiferente acompañar a Hinata a su casa, en realidad lo que pasara le daba exactamente igual.

-Aquí está bien- señaló Hinata, a pesar de que faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la Mansión Hyuga, no quería que Neji lograra divisar a Sasuke, ese podría ser su fin, literalmente.

-Pero… falta una cuadra para llegar a tu casa- señaló el rubio

-No importa Naruto-kun, así estaba bien- Hinata le sonrió- Gracias- se bajó del asiento trasero y se despidió de los chicos. Aunque Sasuke sintió como la mirada que ella le dirigía a él era un tanto vacía. Eso lo hizo sentir extraño.

-Este día ha sido muy bueno ¿no?- le comentó Naruto mientras conducían de regreso a su casa

-Si- respondió de mala gana el Uchiha

-No deberías ser tan seco- Naruto apretaba a cada instante el volante, en realidad busco ese momento entre Sasuke y él para platicar.

El ambiente se hizo de silencio. En la Avenida Mayor había demasiado tráfico, al parecer estaban construyendo o reparando el pavimento. Naruto bufó molesto, sí algo le molestaba era eso: el tráfico.

-Sasuke- la voz de Naruto era seria. El Uchiha volteo hacía donde estaba el rubio- Quiero platicar contigo.

_-No se me va a declarar ¿verdad?-_ pensó Sasuke mientras observaba las tiendas navideñas desde la ventana del automóvil.

-Yo… bueno no sé qué hacer- comentó finalmente Naruto, como si quisiera expresar una gran pena- Quiero pasar más tiempo con Hinata pero…- hizo un breve silencio- No sé si ella sienta algo por mí… además no quiero apresurarme a nada pero temo que me tenga que ir a Tokio el próximo año.

Sasuke alzó la ceja, no entendía porque de buenas a primeras al rubio le empezaba a contar asuntos personales, no es que le molestará pero nadie se desahogaba con él.

-En realidad- el rubio comenzó a bajar la voz- Tengo miedo…

El azabache rodó los ojos, aunque le preocupo un poco la actitud del ojiazul, este siempre se mostraba alegre y verlo un tanto serio le causaba la impresión de que lo que estaba hablando era serio.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mi?- preguntó con voz seca- Es la primera vez en mi vida que alguien viene y me cuenta sus problemas.

Naruto tocó el claxon. Ese embotellamiento vial lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. -¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó con un poco de angustia

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. No sabía a qué se refería el rubio.

-Oh- cerró los ojos- Han pasado tantos años, creo era normal que no me recordaras.

-Ve al grano- le ordenó Sasuke

-Pues te conozco desde la primaria, vivíamos en Osaka pero por motivos de la vida cada quién tomó su rumbo y yo me mudé a Tokio y tú… no recuerdo creo te mudaste a Iwagakure- contestó Naruto.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, ahora lo recordaba… hace muchos años el había tenido un buen amigo, era rubio y de ojos azules. Se golpeo mentalmente por no recordarlo, en realidad esa amistad fue importante para él pero a raíz de la muerte de sus padres borró todo recuerdo que tenía así fuera bueno o malo.

-El chico que le temía a los payasos- la voz del Uchiha era tranquila, por dentro se sintió un tanto alegre por reencontrarse con un amigo de la infancia pero por fuera mostraba indiferencia.

-¡Lo recuerdas!- Naruto rió a carcajadas- Pero ahora no le temo a los payasos ¡De verás!

-¿Cuándo recordaste que yo era tú amigo de la infancia?- le preguntó el Uchiha

-Ayer- el rubio sonaba nostálgico- Mi padre me llamó y dijo que necesitaba unos papeles entonces encontré algunas fotos y bueno, tú estabas en una y en automático te recordé… no sé porque olvide que eras tú.

-El mundo me olvida- dijo el azabache pesadamente –No recuerdo mucho de mi pasado.

-Lo supuse- dijo Naruto- _¿Cómo olvidar lo paso con los padres de Sasuke?-_

_*Flash Back*_

_Naruto se encontraba mirando la televisión, en realidad el día había sido muy bueno. Tuvo la oportunidad de chatear con Hinata y eso lo ponía inevitablemente feliz. Quizá las cosas se estaban dando bien. Se encontraba tan metido en su serie que no se dio cuenta que el teléfono sonaba sonoramente. Se levantó del sillón más a fuerzas que de ganas, se dio cuenta que era el número de su padre así que contestó inmediatamente_

_-Padre- _

_-¡UZUMAKI NARUTO!- la voz de Kushina se hizo presente. Naruto tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído, sintió que casi su madre le quebró el tímpano._

_-Madre- sintió como una gota de sudor emanaba de su rostro_

_-Lo siento hijo- ahora Minato era quién hablaba por teléfono-Siento que tu madre se haya desesperado_

_-Ja- Naruto soltó una risa un tanto nerviosa -¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Necesitamos que revises si en el cajón del cuarto de tu abuela hay un documento, es sobre el trasplante que se necesita_

_-¿Para cuándo lo necesitan?- preguntó el ojiazul seriamente_

_-Lo antes posible, escanéalo y envíamelo al correo, es muy urgente Naruto- respondió Minato _

_-¿Y cómo esta ella?- Naruto sentía escalofríos. No le gustaba hablar de su hermana menor, no es que no la quisiera sino que le dolía_

_-Por ahora está bien, ya sabes, visitas diarias y todo eso…- la voz de Minato era triste –Hijo, tengo que colgar ya sabes que tu abuelo se pone un poco celoso sino habla contigo y todo eso_

_-Hablando de contrabando- Naruto rió efusivamente- Cuídate mucho papá, salúdame a todos por allá._

_Naruto se sintió incomodo, extrañaba a su familia pero lo mejor era estar lejos aunque le dolía. Subió las escaleras hasta que entró al cuarto de su abuela y ahí se puso a buscar sin descanso el dichoso documento pero casualmente encontró una fotografía y una nota de periódico vieja._

_-Hey- Naruto tomo la foto y la observo con cuidado-¡Pero si soy yo!- se rió a carcajadas- Vaya que estaba muy enano, me veía muy tonto- sonrió de lado pero saltó y gritó inmediatamente -¡Por Dios! ¡No puede ser Sasuke!- se puso la foto enfrente de sus ojos y si, no cabía duda era su amigo de la infancia. Al reverso de la foto había una leyenda que decía._

"_Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. Tienen 6 años de edad. Desde luego que la foto fue tomada por Mikoto y Kushina"_

_El rubio subió la ceja, no recordaba quién podía ser Mikoto. Se puso a recordar aquellos tiempos de su infancia…_

_-¡Ya lo tengo!- inmediatamente se puso de pie y dio vueltas sobre la habitación -¡La mamá de Sasuke!- su respiración de agitó, aún recordaba un poco a Mikoto, era una señora agradable, solía ser la íntima amiga de su mamá._

_Su rostro se inundó de tristeza al leer la nota de periódico que estaba entre sus manos_

_31 de diciembre de 2007. _

_Cerramos el año con una trágica noticia. La madrugada del día de hoy la familia Uchiha está de luto. Un accidente tuvo lugar en la carreta 31 rumbo a Iwagakure, donde el empresario Fugaku Uchiha de 35 años perdió la vida. Su esposa, Mikoto Uchiha también falleció en el accidente. El hijo menor del matrimonio, quién era el tercer tripulante en el automóvil salió con heridas de gravedad. Esta en terapia intensiva en el hospital de la ciudad de Iwagakure. _

_Madara Uchiha, fundador de la empresa Sharingan está de luto por su nuera y por su hijo mayor. La desgracia invade a la familia, no hay que olvidar que hace 10 años, Madara Uchiha perdió a su hijo menor en un accidente de tráfico. Los peritos trabajan para investigar más acerca del terrible accidente. Se rumorea que, Mikoto Uchiha estaba esperando al tercer integrante de la familia._

_*Fin del flash back*_

Naruto no se atrevía a preguntar acerca de lo sucedido esa madrugada, donde murieron sus padres. Aunque supuso que el accidente de tráfico le había causado alguna secuela a Sasuke, quién ya no recordaba muchas cosas del pasado. O quizá simplemente quiso borrar todo recuerdo, esas fueron las conclusiones de Naruto.

-Con que te gusta Hinata- la voz de Sasuke hizo acto de presencia. Naruto se sintió un tanto incomodo con la pregunta pero ¿para qué negarlo? Sí, el estaba muy enamorado.

-Si- respondió rápidamente Naruto- pero estoy confundido, no sé qué significo yo para ella.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, sentía como la sangre le hervía

-No te podría aconsejar- comentó –Nunca he sentido eso que dices sentir

Naruto hizo un puchero, en realidad lo único que necesitaba era desahogarse

-Dejando a un lado eso- la voz de Naruto era seria. Estacionó el automóvil en el jardín de su casa y volvió a observar a Sasuke –me preocupa mi familia-

El Uchiha se sentía un tanto incomodo. No recordaba algunas cosas del pasado, según su abuelo, el accidente de hace 6 años le había causado un golpe en la cabeza y los neurólogos decían que posiblemente perdió muchos de sus recuerdos. Así que no recordaba a los padres de Naruto. Aunque si recordó que en su infancia tenía "un mejor amigo".

-No los recuerdo-dijo con tono seco.

-Me lo imagine- el rubio le extendió una foto al Uchiha- Ellos son mi familia- esbozó una sonrisa.

Sasuke sintió nostalgia, el también recordaba que en su momento tuvo una familia. Ahora no tenía nada. La foto que Naruto le mostró era muy linda. Había un señor joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, se podría jurar que era la copia de Naruto aunque había algunas diferencias. Había también un señor que se veía de edad más avanzada, tenía cabello blanco y junto a él una mujer muy bella de cabello rubio y grandes pechos. También estaba Naruto y junto a él dos mujeres que eran como dos gotas de agua, a diferencia de que una tenía el cabello exageradamente largo de color rojo y la otra tenía el cabello más corto y era apenas una niña

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Sasuke

-Bueno- se rascó la cabeza Naruto- El señor de cabello blanco es mi abuelo Jiraiya. La señora de cabello rubio es mi abuela Tsunade

Sasuke tragó saliva y observó de nuevo la foto. Podría jurar que esa mujer no tenía más de 20 años de edad

-¿Enserio?- preguntó con asombro

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ella es directora de un hospital de Tokio y es una de las mejores cirujanas de Occidente. Ellos son padres de mi papá- contestó con orgullo Naruto- Y bueno no hace falta decir que el señor de cabello rubio es mi padre- rió ante su propio comentario- dicen que somos muy parecidos ¿tú qué opinas Sasuke?

El azabache afirmó con la cabeza. Era muy cierto que esos dos se parecían

-Y ellas- Naruto las miro con dulzura a pesar de que era una imagen –Ella es mi mamá, es un poco histérica pero la quiero mucho- de repente sintió como la tristeza invadía su corazón- Y ella es Tamahara- su voz era débil y Sasuke lo noto

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el azabache, sintió un poco de preocupación de ver a Naruto así

-Perdona- se excusó- ella es mi hermana menor, su nombre es Tamahara ¿verdad que se parece a mi madre?

Sasuke observo más la foto. Sin duda la niña tendría unos 7 años, era muy bonita… eso si no lo podía negar y sin duda la mamá de Naruto y la niña parecían como hermanas.

-¿Por qué no vives con tus padres?- le preguntó Sasuke

Naruto le sonrió de lado –Es que me da tristeza- fue lo único que respondió

El Uchiha lo miro, no podía entender eso, lo que el daría por estar un minuto más con sus papás y Naruto que podía simplemente lo desperdiciaba.

-¿Sabes?- añadió el ojiazul- Mi hermana está muy enferma, desde niña nació con un problema en el corazón. No le dan muchas esperanzas a pesar de que mi abuela hace lo imposible por salvarla, es algo frustrante para la familia Namikaze que a pesar de ser una familia de médicos eminentes no puedan salvar un caso. Aunque en fin, no quiero darles problemas y me duele lo que pasa con ella entonces decidí irme de mi casa y ser independiente. No podría soportar ver de nuevo las peleas entre mi madre y mi abuela. Las peleas de mi padre y mi madre y sobre todo… como mi hermana está internada las 24 horas en el hospital.-

Sasuke sintió mucha pena por aquello, en realidad nunca se lo imaginó de la familia de Naruto.

-Lo siento- fue lo que dijo

-Está bien- respondió Naruto- el asunto es que quiero pasar la navidad con ellos, pero a la vez… me da miedo el pensar que sería la última con ella.

…

…

…

**Nota de la autora: **El capitulo estuvo algo triste, perdón por no publicar a partir de mañana hare el especial navideño. Les juro no se arrepentirán. Este fic trataré de hacerlo corto y para aquellos que tengan dudas este es un SasuHina completamente.

No se preocupen, quizá ahorita esto parece un NaruHina pero no será así. Estimo que a partir del capítulo 8 empieza el climax de este fic. Espérenlo porque se vienen muchos dramas e inexplicables sueños que después tendrán respuesta. Digamos que este capítulo fue de relleno por eso lo hice cortito. ¡Mil gracias por leerme! Y espero sus reviews. La canción del principio se llama _Screaming Bloody Murder /sum 41_


	6. Chapter 6

**Breaking the habit**

_-Capítulo 6-_

_(Especial de Navidad 1/3)_

Hinata abrió la puerta de la Mansión Hyuga. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer sus huesos. Ahí mismo estaba su hermano, Neji. Ambos se miraron con frialdad, ella ni siquiera lo saludo y justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras rumbo a su recamara Neji la tomo del brazo

-¿Se va sin decir nada?- frunció el seño, en verdad detestaba que su prima se comportara de esa manera… a partir de ese día su relación como hermanos había cambiado- No porque padre haya dicho eso se debe comportar así- se acercó a ella. La ojiperla se sentía bastante incómoda, quería salir de esa escena corriendo lo antes posible,

-Lo sé pero es inevitable- le dijo – No me agrada me hables de usted, no solíamos tener esta relación tan…- hizo una pausa

-Complicada- Neji cerró los ojos- Lo sé pero me cuesta trabajo, en fin, el motivo de mi llamada fue por dos cuestiones- Hinata asintió con la cabeza, no es que le importara mucho pero quería escuchar a su hermano –La primera y menos importante es que ya no podrás tener acceso a la empresa- Hinata quedó anonada ¿eso era lo menos importante?

-Tranquilízate- le sugirió el castaño. Hinata hizo una expresión de asombro total, estaba en shock –La segunda y la más importante es que te llame porque te quería aquí conmigo-

Hinata estaba harta ¿acaso eso era un juego? Trato de tranquilizarse, ella podía ser muy paciente pero ¿Cómo que ya no podía tener acceso a la empresa? ¡Su empresa! No es que fuera posesiva ni nada, pero ella sabia un poco de negocios a pesar de tener 15 años

-Neji- la Hyuga se zafó del agarre de su hermano-No comprendo ¿Qué sucede con la empresa?- trató de guardar la calma y no ponerse histérica. Nunca lo hacía pero no quería armar un espectáculo.

Neji comenzó a reír – Eres adorable- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella – Padre decidió que por el momento no te debes de involucrar con los Uchiha, le informe sobre tu nuevo compañero de clase-

La ojiperla se cruzó de brazos. No le quería decir chismoso a Neji pero eso era lo que ella pensaba de él. -¿Sabes lo que significa que no tenga acceso a la empresa?- preguntó ella con tono serio

-Lo sé- contestó él –No tendrás derecho a los estados de cuenta de la empresa y- levantó el dedo índice-no continuaras comunicándote con la empresa Sharingan.

Hinata se sentía a desmayar, quería gritar del coraje, llorar y decirle a Neji que eso era demasiado estúpido –Yo gané ese caso con los Uchiha- contestó a su defensa- Soy joven pero…- hizo una pausa, quería meditar sus palabras- tú eres 10 meses mayor que yo, no es como si fueras tan grande-

Neji sonrió con malicia. Era fácil molestar a Hinata

-Querida, por eso mismo- continuo- Por generaciones los Hyuga han tenido un jefe hombre, quién ha ganado los casos. Yo soy mayor que tú.

Hinata se sintió abatida. ¿Qué era todo eso?

-Eso significa que yo ya nada tendré que ver con Sharingan y los acuerdos, ¿cierto?- se podía notar que ella estaba enojada

-Así es, entre otras cosas. No te preocupes por el dinero, lo seguirás teniendo. Padre quiere que te enfoques a la escuela, mientras yo le ayudo a la empresa. Guerra psicológica contra esos "bichos"-

-¿guerra psicológica?- preguntó ella con cierto temor

-No creas que siempre en los negocios te tienes que ir por lo legal- Neji suspiró cansado –Justo por tu inocencia es que padre no te quiere en la empresa. Eres demasiado blanda, demasiado gentil. Podrías incluso ayudar a Sharingan, y nosotros lo que queremos es que Byakugan sea la empresa número 1 en Japón y próximamente en Asia. Algo que no entenderías nunca con esos sentimientos de "justicia"-

-¿Planeas hacerle guerra psicológica a Madara Uchiha?- Hinata rió ante su propio comentario- Es absurdo Neji, si los Uchiha se enteran de que padre y tu han estado haciendo planes de este tipo les irá mal- hizo una pausa –nos irá mal.

…

…

….

…

Habían pasado ya muchos días de aquella conversación que tuvo con su hermano. Hinata se sentía mal, siempre hizo lo correcto en los negocios, es cierto que no tenía estudios de administración o de economía pero ella sabía mucho de eso. Desde pequeña su padre le había enseñado a administrar empresas. Claro, primero era en juego pero después ese juego se convirtió en "Byakugan".

_-Rectitud, justicia y honestidad-_

Era el lema de Hiashi Hyuga. Hinata lo recordaba cada día ¿Qué había pasado con ese hombre? Bueno, su padre se la pasaba en la empresa, ni siquiera se acordaba de ella. O quizá sí, pero para sus propias conveniencias. Ella ya desconocía a su propia familia. Simplemente no tenía nada. Las clases eran monótonas pero por suerte ya era 22 de diciembre, eso significaba que ese era el último día de clases. Nada interesante había ocurrido en esos últimos días, quizá hubo un avance en su proyecto. También hablaba más con Naruto y ya podía sonreírle más a Sasuke. Ya podía dormir tranquila, esos sueños futuristas desaparecieron. Todo era tranquilidad y más porque Neji y su padre estarían en Alemania firmando unos negocios con una empresa de aquel país.

Eso significaba una sola cosa: por quinto año consecutivo pasaría la navidad sola.

-¿A dónde irás Ino-chan?- preguntó Sakura animadamente

-Shhh- la rubia comenzó a bajar la voz- Esta vez no iré a Madrid- se podía notar la tristeza en su rostro.

-¿No estarás con tu madre?- la pelirosa se sorprendió ante aquello

-No exactamente, estaré en Italia- dijo con pesimismo.

-Bah, que te quejas mujer. Yo estaré en Estados Unidos, tal parece que mis padres no conocen otro lugar. Siempre es ahí, ya estoy harta- hizo un puchero-¿y tú Tenten?-

La castaña miro a "sus amigas" a veces sentía que las odiaba, eran demasiado presumidas y vanidosas –Yo iré a China, ahí están mis abuelos, los iré a visitar- Todas las chicas rodaron los ojos

-¡Por Kami, Tenten! ¿No conoces otro lugar que no sea China?- Karin bufó molesta- Yo por mi parte iré a las lindas playas de Yucatán y después mi familia y yo nos iremos a Brasil- dijo con orgullo.

La pelirosa y la rubia se quedaron muy emocionadas.

Hinata observaba todo ese escenario desde su lugar, era inevitable no escuchar las voces de ellas. Suspiró cansadamente de una u otra forma le daba alegría ver que todos estaban bien. Volteo hacia donde estaba Sasuke, este lucia serio. Justo en ese momento a Hinata le dio curiosidad saber más sobre él. No es que lo odiara, para nada ni que le cayera mal. Simplemente le era neutro pero lo consideraba un compañero cercano.

Sasuke miraba la ventana como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo. Estaba nevando. Detestaba diciembre. Aún no se acostumbraba a la muerte de sus padres y mucho menos estar lejos de su hermano mayor. Suspiro cansadamente, ya estaba harto de escuchar que todos se irían con sus familias. Pero de repente le entró una duda grande ¿qué pasaba con Hinata? Una lluvia de ideas le llegaron a la mente. Se sintió feliz por ella.

La escuela estaba casi vacía, muchos no asistieron ese día, por ejemplo Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata sentía mucho frío, ese sería un día largo… es cierto que estaría sola en Navidad pero ella aun tenia las costumbres de antes. Hacer cena, festejar en familia, poner el árbol de navidad y hacer regalos. Pero estaba sola.

-Hinata- el azabache tuvo que tragarse todo su orgullo para poder pronunciar el nombre de _ella_

-Sasuke- la ojiperla fue sacada de sus pensamientos

El azabache se sintió tonto, ni siquiera sabía porque le había hablado. Lo cierto es que ya era hora de salida y se sentía ¿solo? La ojiperla lo miro, y pudo notar que Sasuke tenía una mirada muy profunda. Era la segunda vez que se miraban frente a frente, después de aquel intercambio de miradas al inicio de clases, cuando el apenas llegaba a Konohoa.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó con simpleza, Hinata se esperaba una conversación un tanto diferente pero en fin, ella tenía la necesidad de hablar con alguien

-Nada- contestó divertida -¿y tú?-

Sasuke rodó los ojos, esa conversación no iba por buen camino. Sí Hinata fuera otra chica quizá la tratara diferente, con el fin de ligarla. Pero por algún motivo extraño con ella todas sus fortalezas como hombre se iban al demonio y se quedaba sin palabras.

-Nada- suspiró pesadamente. Le costaba demasiado mantener una conversación con ella. Hinata lo miro un tanto confundida, ella era de pocas palabras pero el hecho de que Sasuke estuviera ahí enfrente de ella era extraño, todo él era un misterio.

-Me pasas tú número de celular- fue lo que dijo Sasuke rápidamente.

La Hyuga alzó la ceja. No era la primera vez que le pedían su número de teléfono pero notó como Sasuke se lo pedía de un modo serio, enojado, como sí fuera una obligación. De su chamarra sacó una pequeña tarjeta y le extendió su mano. Sasuke, por mera cortesía también estiro la mano pero hubo un roce entre ellos. El azabache tomó su mano (y también la tarjeta) por algunos segundos. La ojiperla se sintió totalmente extraña. Sintió un leve escalofrió. Una sensación ajena a ella recorrió su cuerpo.

-¿Me podrías dar mi mano?- le dijo la ojiperla mientras se sonrojaba. Sasuke bajo la mirada, se sintió el hombre más tonto del mundo. Acto seguido se esfumo del lugar.

"_De pronto ya no se qué pasa en mi__, __de pronto ya no sé quién soy__, __de pronto ya no reconozco nada__de lo que un día fui__  
__Hoy me pregunto qué cambio dentro de mí__.__ Hoy me pregunto a donde voy__  
__tal vez no existen las respuestas__para lo que intento resolver__  
__Esta vez vengo buscando el corazón__esta vez lo intentare otra vez__  
__esta vez y mas yo tratare de hacerlo bien__si la vida me regala otra oportunidad_

_Esta vez no quiero otra ilusión__esta vez lo intentare otra vez__esta vez y mas yo tratare de hacerte bien__si la vida me regala otra oportunidad"_

Sasuke caminó apresuradamente hacía cualquier lugar donde no estuviera Hinata. Se sentó a la sombra del árbol y se tocó la mano, ¿Qué había sido aquello? Inexplicablemente fue una sensación que jamás en su vida había sentido. Ni siquiera cuando tenía sexo sentía aquello, con tan sólo el roce de una mano.

Inmediatamente sacó su celular. Sin duda Hinata Hyuga sería su próxima conquista, mandó un mensaje por el celular y simplemente puso "Soy Uchiha Sasuke". No quería sonar formal, pero tampoco quería sonar emocionado, simplemente trataba de que con ese mensaje ella supiera su número celular. Únicamente. Eran pocas las veces en las que él comenzaba a ligar, en realidad las mujeres hacían todo el trabajo. Se podría decir que sólo con 3 chavas había ligado abiertamente. Sasuke cerró sus ojos ante el recuerdo de esas mujeres, todas le ganaban en cuanto a edad. Todas menos Hinata.

La ojiperla caminaba rumbo a la estación del metro. Neji era el que tenía su automóvil en casa y ella también tenía el suyo, aunque no lo usaba, prefería usar el transporte público. Sintió que su celular comenzó a vibrar.

"_Soy Uchiha Sasuke". _Hinata sintió un raro cosquilleo en su estomago, era irónico, todas las chicas de la escuela se morían por él y justamente ella que no quería nada de él recibía un mensaje de texto. Guardó el teléfono celular. Tenía un día muy apresurado y lleno de compras.

Las calles de Konohoa estaban abarrotadas de gente, Hinata se sentía un poco estresada pero a final de cuentas tenía que realizar esas compras.

_-¿Qué era lo que usaba mi mamá para los Onigris?-_ se preguntó mentalmente al pasar por una tienda de abarrotes. Cuando recordó lo que necesitaba compró lo necesario. Tienda que pisaba, tienda en la que compraba algo. Pronto las bolsas que llevaba eran tantas que tuvo que verse en la necesidad de tomar un taxi rumbo a su "hogar", sí es que a eso se le podía llamar. Suspiró cansadamente. Extrañaba hacer las compras con su hermana y con su madre, una lágrima amenazaba con salir pero sonrió no podía demostrar debilidad en público. Le hizo parada a un taxi y se dispuso a llegar a su hogar.

El trafico era insoportable, compras de último minuto. A pesar de que era 22 de diciembre había mucha gente.

-¿Compras de emergencia?- preguntó el chofer del taxi para romper el hielo.

-Hai- respondió ella.

Dejó todas las bolsas en la entrada de la Mansión Hyuga, de repente una señora regordeta llegó hacía donde estaba la ojiperla

-¡Mi niña!- exclamó -¿Pero qué haces con todas esas cosas?-

Hinata sonrió –Llama a todos los trabajadores, por favor es importante-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hinata tenía a diez trabajadores alrededor de ella.

-Por favor- Hinata extendió diez sobres a los trabadores. Todos lo recibieron y le esbozaron una sonrisa. La señora regordeta chilló de la emoción

-¡OH! ¡Hina-chan! Si su madre estuviera aquí estaría tan orgullosa de usted- inmediatamente corrió para abrazarla. Hinata sintió bienestar, le gustaba ayudar a los demás. Si su padre y su hermano no estaban ¿Qué importaba que ella les diera un aguinaldo a los trabajadores?

-Es usted muy buena- un hombre de bigotes y estatura alta se dirigió hacia la ojiperla

-Quiero- hizo una pausa- Que se tomen unas largas vacaciones- Hinata no sería egoísta. El hecho de que ella no tuviera una navidad en familia no significaba que ellos también, a final de cuentas esos trabajadores tenían hijos, esposas, padres con quienes estar. Tenían un hogar.

..

..

Cerró la puerta de la Mansión Hyuga. Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. Había sido un día agotador, pocas veces se había sentido tan agotada emocionalmente. Recorría su casa. Cuando ella era pequeña recordaba su casa como un espacio pequeño pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Cada año que pasaba hacía que la casa creciera más. Grandes cuadros de la familia Hyuga estaban colgados en las paredes de esa Mansión. Hinata se sentó en las escaleras que tenían forma de caracol. Toda su vida había vivido ahí pero por algún motivo parecía que era nueva en ese lugar. Cada rincón del hogar era un recuerdo de su madre y su hermana. Se abrazó a sí misma. Se sentía sola, desprotegida. No tenía nada.

_-Pero mi padre…-_ apretó sus puños. ¿Quién era su padre? Cuando ella era pequeña, su padre la mimaba mucho, la consentía. Era estricto pero la cuidaba, protegía y la trataba como la princesa del hogar. Era una persona cariñosa con Neji y con ella. Según contaban, su padre tuvo un hermano gemelo llamado Hizashi, el cuál murió. ¿De qué? Eso era un tabú en la familia. Era la deshonra. Hinata a veces sentía que la familia Hyuga estaba maldecida, siempre moría alguien. El comedor de la Mansión era enorme, 18 sillas. La ojiperla lloraba silenciosamente toda esa casa eran recuerdos de lo que un día existió. Antes, muchas navidades atrás la casa se llenaba a tal punto que necesitaban rentar mensas y sillas para los invitados. ¿Ahora? Bueno, ahora sólo se llenaban tres sillas. Pero desde hace 5 años sólo era una silla. A raíz de la muerte de su madre toda la familia materna se alejó de los Hyuga. ¿Temor? Quién sabe, Hinata no lo sabía. Se paró de las escaleras y comenzó a revivir sus recuerdos… cuando bailaba con su padre, cuando bailaba con su madre… eran recuerdos muertos. Por momentos ella sentía que su padre estaba muerto, y es que ya no era el mismo. Después de la muerte de su madre, éste comenzó a actuar de una manera muy particular, la observaba con odio, desprecio, rencor. Incluso le pegaba por que según "era parecida a su madre". Tiempo después su padre se fue de la casa, y se la pasaba viviendo en la empresa. Pocas eran las veces en las que lo veía. Desde luego que Neji fue un soporte para ella después de la muerte de su hermana pero… también el estaba ausente. Y sí eso fuera poco, su padre había arreglado un matrimonio entre ellos. Eso era asqueroso desde el punto de vista de ella. Es decir, era su hermano, su sangre. No lo podía ver de otra manera.

-¡Basta!- gritó ella. Ya no podía llorar más, tenía que levantarse. –No puedo seguir así- en ese instante se limpio las lágrimas y sonrió- el 24 debe ser un día bueno ¿verdad Hanabi? ¿Verdad mamá?-

"_Dulce voz, ven a mí, haz que el alma recuerde. Oigo aun cuanto oí, una vez en diciembre. ¿Quién me abraza con amor? Veo prados alrededor. Esa gente tan feliz, son sombras para mí. Cuanto fue, no murió como fue lo que prende. Volverá esa voz cuando llegue diciembre. Oigo aun cuanto oí, una vez en diciembre"_


End file.
